A Common Bond
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 20...Happy birthday, Michael
1. Default Chapter

****

October 29, 2003

Michael scrubbed his face with his hands as he shuffled to the admit desk. Things had been very busy earlier, but now it was sort of quiet. He glanced in the curtain area and saw Neela laughing with a patient. A small smile came across his face. Neela was so adorable when she laughed. Hell, she was adorable all the time.

"Whatcha looking at?" Pratt walked up to Michael. His gaze followed his. A smile came across Pratt's face. "Why are you checking her out?"

"I'm not doing that." Michael narrowed his eyes. Pratt chuckled.

"Chill out. If I weren't with Jing-Mei, I'd ask he out." He said.

"I know you would." Michael chuckled.

"I knew you were sweet on her, Mike." Pratt said.

"Mind your own business...Please.' Michael stepped away and ran right into Neela.

"Oh! Dr Gallant! I'm so sorry." Neela said.

"Sorry. It was my fault." Michael said.

"No. It was mine." Neela smiled softly at him. The two stood there not moving. Pratt chuckled and nudged Michael.

"I'll see you later, Man." He said walking away from Michael.

"I should check on Mrs. Pryor before I leave." Neela said.

"Okay." Michael said, stepping out of her way, "Wait." Neela turned around.

"Yeah?" She looked at him. Oh shit, Michael thought.

"Ummm...Well, it's slow and we're off soon. So would you like to get a bite to eat?" Michael asked. Neela smiled shyly.

"It's not against hospital policy or anything is it?" Neela asked. Michael laughed softly.

"It's just a bit to eat, Neela." Michael said. She blushed softly.

"Meet you out in front in about twenty minutes?" She asked.

"Great." Michael smiled. He went to go sign out the last of his patients. Neela smiled. She couldn't believe he just asked her out even if it was just for a bite to eat. Neela walked into the locker room where Susan was.

"Heading out?" Susan asked.

"Yes." Neela put her coat in her locker. She stared at herself in the mirror. Not bad, she though as she grabbed her eyeshadow and brush. Susan couldn't help but to look at the would. She definitely was going on a date, but she still looked like a doctor.

"Here." Susan unbuttoned her skirt. Neela's eyes widened.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked.

"You want to wow him don't you?" Susan asked.

"Yes, but that shouldn't involve you stripping." Neela said.

"You're not going to wow him with blood all over your pants, Neela." Susan said. Neela blushed as she glanced at her pants, "Come on."

"Okay." Neela looked away shyly as they pulled off their bottoms. "Do people do this a lot?"

"Actually, yeah." Susan smirked. Neela smiled as she pulled the skirt on. She fastened it. "It looks better on you than me." Neela laughed.

"Thanks." She said. Susan reached over and unbuttoned one of her buttons.

"What are you doing?" Neela asked.

"You need to show him some cleavage but hide enough to keep him wondering." Susan smiled. Neela giggled nervously.

"Okay..." Neela said as Susan took out her lipstick.

"I think this is the right shade for you." Susan said.

"Why are you helping me?" Neela asked.

"Because I like you and you're only young once." Susan smiled, "You look great. Go wow him."

"Okay...Thanks, Dr. Lewis." Neela smiled as she walked out of the lounge and outside. Her mother would have a fit if she could she her now. "Dr. Gallant..." Michael turned around. Wow, Michael though.

"You look great." Michael smiled, "Please call me Michael. Are you hungry?"

"I'm famished." Neela said.

"Great." Michael was grinning form ear to ear as he led her to his car.

* * *

"I hope you like Thai food." Michael said as he sat in front of her.

"Oh I love it. It's one of my favourite kinds of food." She said sipping her water.

"Terrific. I had hoped that." Michael said, "I'll be honest with you...I've wanted to have dinner with you for a while now."

"Really?" Neela smiled. Michael nodded, "Well, I feel honoured."

"As you should," He winked, "So, how do you like working at County?" Neela chuckled softly.

"It's certainly interesting." She said, "It'll take some time to get used to." Michael nodded.

"Yeah it will. My first year was very hard, " He said, "Then you'll catch the county fever."

"Oh I don't think so." Neela said as the waiter brought their dishes out.

"Trust me. There is no better place to learn and work." Michael said, "There are some great doctors there.

"I've met one great one." Neela smiled shyly. Michael smiled as he watched her begin to eat, She thought he was great. At least he hoped she was talking about him.

"So...Do you do anything for fun?" Michael asked.

"Hmmm...I like to play football." Neela shrugged.

"American football or regular football?" Michael asked. Neela snickered.

"I meant soccer of course." She said in her best American accent.

"I like playing too. Growing up, my siblings and I played all the time." Michael said, "We should play sometime."

"I'd like that...I haven't played in awhile too. I've been too busy with school to practice. I'm probably rusty." Neela said.

"Me either. So we're the perfect match." Michael grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose we are." Neela said to him. A perfect match? That would be great.

* * *

Neela walked up the stairs to her apartment. Michael followed behind her. He couldn't help but to look at her legs.

"Thank you for the lovely time, Michael." Neela turned to him.

"Anything." Michael said, "You were great company." Neela blushed.

"I'd ask you in, but I have a shift I need to sleep for." She said. Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't expecting anything to happen tonight, Neela. Don't worry about it." Michael said. Neela chuckled nervously.

"Thank you..." Neela said softly. The two of them stood there in silence. Michael cleared his throat.

"May I kiss you?" He asked her. Neela didn't move for a moment but then nodded.

"Of course you may." She mumbled. Michael smiled. He raised his hand and touched her cheek. Neela shivered slightly. Michael leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft at first. Her lips tasted like a sweet wine. They felt so velvety. His hand slid behind her head and pulled her a little closer.

Neela sighed with happiness against his lips. It was about time a man kiss her like this. She put her hands in his chest. He was kissing her so softly. He was being a gentleman. He wasn't trying to push his way inside like other men Neela knew. Michael finally pulled his lips away from hers. Neela smiled at him.

"You should get inside and get some sleep." he said licking his lips. Neela nodded.

"All right." She mumbled, "We um...We need to do this again soon."

"I would like that." Michael said. He backed down the stairs, "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"You can count on it." Neela unlocked her door and stepped in. She locked the door, "You can count on it? Lord." She walked to her bedroom. Neela sat on her bed. That night had been utterly wonderful. If she had known that she'd have this much fun with Michael, you would have insisted on doing something sooner.


	2. 2nd date

****

November 1st, 2003

Neela stood in front of Susan and the patient. She had tried to intubate him, but she had some troubles with it.

"He's just swollen." Susan said as she slid the tube in with ease.

"I couldn't see anything." Neela replied.

"It takes practice and patience." Susan smiled, "Why don't you find a case and present to me?"

"Certainly." Neela sad still staring at the patient.

"You never told me how that date went." Susan said. Neela smiled.

"It was wonderful." She said, "We had lunch together today."

"So...It's serious?" Susan asked.

"I think he wants to start something serious up." Neela said with a smile.

"Ask him. There's no harm in just asking." Susan said. Neela nodded.

"I'll go get a case." She walked out of the room. Okay, she needed to find a case that didn't involve anything projectile.

"Hey there." Michael walked up to her, "One more hour."

"I know." She snickered, "Listen...I need to ask you something."

"All right." Michael smiled.

"I know we've only been out twice, Michael, but were are we going with this? You seem to want it to go some where serious. I do too. Is this a relationship?" She blabbered. Michael couldn't help but to smile. She looked so worried.

"Neela, of course this is a relationship. Let's go out tonight and then I can call you my girlfriend if you want." He winked. Neela smiled brightly. That word sounded wonderful coming from his lips. She hoped she wasn't rushing anything.

* * *

The music was loud in the bar but it wasn't loud enough where you couldn't talked. Michael handed Neela her drink.

"Thank you." Neela smiled, "I hope I wasn't too forwards earlier."

"Not at all." Michaels aid, "I like you a lot, Neela." He reached over and took her hand.

"I'm glad." She said, "I like you a lot as well." Michael stood up.

"Let's dance." He said. Neela's eyes widened.

"N-no. It's all right." Neela said, "I can't dance."

"Sure you can." Michael pulled her to her feet, "I'll show you how."

"Michael..." Neela blushed even harder.

"Don't be a wuss." Michael pulled her to the dance floor. Neela looked at everyone around her. "Just feel the music."

"I'm not an idiot." Neela chuckled.

"I know that." Michael put his hands on her slender waist. Neela turned her large brown eyes up to his. Michael's breath ceased in his throat. She was utterly gorgeous.

"I think we need to start moving." Neela said as her hips began to move against his. Michaels wallowed hard, "Come on."

"Sure. Okay." Michael began to move with Neela. Soon, they got into a beautiful rhythm. Their bodies slid together perfectly. If Michael had no self-control at all, he would have been sporting a large erection right there. He was just concentrating on the music, "You already know how to dance."

"Yup." Neela laughed as she slid her arms around his neck. She pressed her body tight against his. Michael groaned.

"Careful there." Michael smiled.

"Sorry." Neela said with a soft chuckle. She didn't pull away though. "Why don't we head on out? I have ice cream back at my place."

"I like ice cream." Michael said.

"Come on." Neela whispered.

* * *

Michaels' heart was racing as he sat on Neela's couch. He was patiently waiting for her to return. She had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a baby tank top. It was such a simple outfit, but she looked great in it. Now she was getting them some ice cream.

"Here you go." Neela handed Michael the bowl and sat next to him.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem. I should buy stock in Ben and Jerry's. I buy at least two pints every week." She giggled, as she looked her spoon.

"That might be a good idea." Michael said as he watched her. She looked so sweet and innocent licking the ice cream off of the spoon. She looked at him.

"What?" Neela asked.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman." He said. Neela chuckled as she put her bowl down.

"Sometimes, being a gentleman is more fun." She said. Michael smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He asked taking her hand in his. Michael pressed his lips to her hand. He kissed each fingertip softly. Neela's heart skipped a few beats. He kissed her wrist. Neela smiled as Michael kissed his way up her arm. She exhaled.

"Michael..." Neela whispered. His lips touched her shoulder. Her body shivered. Michael kissed her neck. God, her skin tasted so wonderful. It tasted like cinnamon and honey. He pulled away slightly to see that she had her eyes closed.

"Kiss me." He mumbled as he pulled her against his lips. Neela moaned feeling Michael's hand on the bare skin of her waist. Michael could feel that he was loosing control. Neela probably could feel it too. He pulled away. "We...We should stop."

"What?...Why?" Neela panted.

"I want...I don't want to go too fast with this. If I kiss you any more, I won't be able to control myself." He said.

"That's all right, Michael." Neela said. Michael chuckled.

"I want to wait. I want it to be special the first time I make love to you." He told her. Neela smiled softly and nodded.

"Michael, I think you're the most wonderful man I've ever met." She said.

"I'm not wonderful. I just want to do this right." He said.

"Trust me. You are." Neela whispered. Michael wrapped his arms around her and cuddled close. It was so hard to stop things before they got to the next level, but he had to. Their first time would be special.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	3. The Next step

****

November 15th, 2003

Michael squeezed Neela's hand as they walked down the street. Things were going wonderfully with he two of them. They saw each other every single day, Of course most of that was at work. They still counted it. Today they both had a day off so they were going to go ice-skating.

"This is great, Michael." Neela smiled, "Although it's a tad cold out." They both sat on the bench by the frozen pond.

"I can get you some hot chocolate if you want." Michael said. Neela shook her head.

"Can't. I'm fasting. Remember, Silly?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Michael smiled.

"Speaking of fasting," Neela said lacing up her ice-skates. "The last day of Ramadan is this huge deal. Big feast. All you can eat. It's held at my mosque."

"Sounds fun." Michael said.

"Oh it's great." She stood up on her skates; "It's on the 25th. You're welcome to come with me. The service is only an hour long."

"I'd love to go. Free food is something I'd never pass up." Michael chuckled as he took her hand, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Neela held onto his hand tightly as they stepped onto the ice.

"Don't fall." Michael said.

"I won't." Neela glided across the ice. She turned and looked at him, "Slow poke."

"I just don't care to break my ankle." He said. Neela took his handle

"I'm a med student. I know how to set an ankle." She giggled.

"Thanks." Michael said as she skated with her, "Are you opposed to doing Christmas stuff?"

"Nope." Neela smiled, "I like it. Just don't tell my parents."

"I won't." He said, "The reason I ask is every Sunday we all go over my parent's house to eat. You know my siblings and their kids."

"Are you asking me to meet your parents?" Neela asked.

"If you'd like..." Michael said to her. Neela nodded.

"Soon, okay?" She asked him. Michael smiled softly.

"I don't want to rush you." He said.

"You're not." Neela laughed, "Shut up and let's skate."

"All right." He snickered as he watched Neela skate off, "Hey!" He skated after her. Her laughter rang out. This woman was so much fun and he was falling in love with her.

November 25th, 2003

It was very strange for Michael to be in a mosque. There was a first time for everything he supposed. He had never experienced anything to do with the Muslim religion or culture, other than what he saw on TV and from what his oldest brother told him. Watching Neela worship and speak a different language made Michael love her even more.

The feast afterwards was utterly amazing. Michael had never seen so much food. He ate about four plates full. Neela wasn't too far behind him.

Everyone there had welcomed Michael with open arms, which surprised him. Some of the women there told him how wonderful Neela was, but of course, he already knew. A couple of old women pinched his cheeks.

"They really liked you." Neela said as she unlocked her apartment door.

"Well, good, I really enjoyed myself." Michaels aid as he took his jacket off, "Are your parents anything like that?" Neela laughed loudly.

"God no! They're utterly horrible and they're going to hate you." Neela said. Michael frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you're not Indian." Neela said as she put some leftovers into the fridge, "They will freak out, but I don't really care."

"My dad and oldest brother will probably have the most problems with you too." Michael said.

"They're the ones that were in Iraq in February, right?" Neela asked. Michael nodded, "Well, I'll just charm them."

"And that'll be easy." Michael smiled, extending his hand, "Come here." Neela took his hand and pulled her close, "I don't care what other people think, Neela. I'm in love with you and you make me so happy."

"You...You love me?" Neela whispered. Michael took in a deep breath.

"Yes, I love you." He said.

"That's a powerful phrase." Neela said.

"And I mean every word of it." Michael put her hand on his chest, "This beats for you." Neela burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're full of cheese!!" She laughed.

"But you love it." Michael pointed out. Neela nodded.

"I do. Why don't you put on some music and let me into something that I bought this morning." Neela said as she walked down the hallway.

"All right." He went to her stereo. She had a nice array of music, but what was perfect? "Barry White...Too much." He flipped through and found a Dave Koz CD, "Perfect. Can I light some of these candles?"

"Knock yourself out." Neela called out. Michael pressed play and grabbed the matches.

"Okay." Michael lit the candle that sat on the table. The saxophone music filled the room.

"Don't laugh at me." Neela stepped out into the living room. Michael turned around.

"Oh...God..." his eyes widened as he drank in the figure in front of him. Neela stood there in a red silky nighty. It left absolutely nothing to the imagination. It cut down low showing most of her breasts. The material clung to her curves. The nighty stopped at mid-thigh.

"Is it too much?" Neela asked. Michael shook his head.

"It's perfect." He croaked.

"I thought you might like it." Neela smiled.

"I love it." He said. Neela took a few steps towards him.

"I wanted tonight to be special." Neela took his hand, "Good music choice."

"I thought it'd be fitting." Michael said feeling the material against his skin.

"You told me that you loved me." Neela said.

"I do." Michael said as he stared at her.

"Well, I love you as well." Neela said, "And it's scary. I've never loved anyone before."

"Me neither." Michael said, "but I promise to do right by you, Neela. I'm going to make you happy."

"You already do make me happy." Neela put her hand on his chest, "Kiss me."

"My pleasure." Michael caressed her cheek. He pressed his lips to hers. She seemed to melt into him. The kiss was different than anything they had experienced before. Something new was passing through them.

Neela pressed her body into Michael. Her tongue danced with his. Tonight was the night. They both knew it.

Neela's hands slid down to Michael's waist. She tugged his shirt out from his pants. Michael stared into her eyes. Love and lust filled them. He took his shirt and pulled it over his head. Michael tossed it to the floor. Neela snickered. 

"Beautiful." She said touching his chest. Michael drew in a sharp breath.

"I love you." Michael kissed her neck. Neela's body shivered as she wrapped her arms around him. Michael carefully swept Neela into his arms She laughed holding onto him tightly.

"It's down the hall, second door on the right." She said.

"Good." Michael walked down the hallway. Neela kissed his eat on the way to her bedroom. Michael could barely control himself as he put Neela down.

"Will you help me with this?" Neela asked. Michael nodded as he gathered the silky material in his hands.

"Yes." He whispered. God, why were his hands shaking so badly? Michael pulled her nigh gown off of her. He stared at the gorgeous creature before him. Her slender waist, long legs, and perfect breasts.

"Do you like what you see?" Neela asked.

"Very much so." he said as she climbed onto the bed. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Michael undid his belt. Neela was smiling as she watched him expose himself. Michael crawled into bed with her. Neela pressed her naked body against his.

"I'm so in love with you, Michael." She whispered as Michael's hands caressed her smooth cures, "Make love to me."

"Are you sure, Neela?" He asked. He wanted to be sure that this was what she wanted. He sure as hell wanted it.

"Very sure." Neela said wrapping her arms around his neck. Michael began to kiss her. Their bodies soon melted together to form one. They were made for each other. They both now knew that. They were meant, destined to be together for this night and every other night for the rest of their lives.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	4. Family Fued

****

NOTE: Remember, this is a fan fiction and it could go in any direction I want. I write about what I wish or want to happen. This is my fav fanfic out of 14 I write and if you have questions and comments, feel free to join my update list below. I love answering questions, just not inside fanfics.

December 9th, 2003

Their relationship certainly had changed since making love. It had gotten even stronger. It was hard to keep their hands off of each other while working together, but he were trying to keep their relationship quiet. It was no ones business who they were seeing. Kerry didn't really approve of workplace romances anyway.

"It's just a sore throat, Mrs. Crawford." Michael said with a smile, "I'll hive her some antibiotics and she'll be as good as new in a few days."

"Thank you, Dr. Gallant." Mrs. Crawford smiled.

"No problem." Michael said as he walked out of the room. Today as been a pretty good day. Only two traumas. Michael walked into the supply closet and saw Neela. "Doing inventory?" Neela jumped.

"Christ, Michael." She chuckled, "Yeah. Gotta love it."

"I do." Michael pushed her hair off of her face, "Have you taken a lunch break yet?" She shook her head.

"After inventory I will." She said, "I'll meet you upstairs in a half-hour if you want."

"Sounds good." He lowered his lips to hers. Neela smiled as she kissed him back.

"Gallant, you have- Oh! Sorry." Susan looked at the lovers. She chuckled as she backed out of the closet.

"Thirty minutes?" Michael asked. Neela nodded.

"Thirty minutes." She said. Michael walked out of the supply closet.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"Your patient in five is asking for you." Susan smirked.

"All right." Michael mumbled.

"So...You're the mystery man." Susan said. Michael glanced at her.

"What?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me." Susan playfully smirked. "I knew someone was seeing Neela. She's been too happy lately. I'm glad it's you."

"Me too." Michael smiled as he went to see his patient.

* * *

"Shit!!!" Neela opened the toaster over. Smoke bellowed out from it, "Well, we're not having garlic bread with dinner."

"That's okay." Michael chuckled as he opened a window, "Pasta and you are enough."

"Thanks." She chuckled as she grabbed a couple of plates from the cupboard.

"I talked to my mother last night." Michael said draining the pasta.

"Oh yeah? Nice talk?" She asked.

"Yeah. She really wants to meet you." He said.

"Well, soon...Maybe in a few weeks." Neela said. Michael smiled weakly.

"Mom would like that a lot." Michael said. Neela smiled at him. "Is there a reason why you're so shy about meeting them?"

"Is there any reason why you want me to meet them so badly?" Neela narrowed her eyes. Michael saw anger in them. He shook his head.

"Ready to eat?" Michael mumbled.

"Yeah." Neela grabbed the bowl of sauce and stepped into the dinning room. Michael sighed softly.

"If I did something to offend you, I'm sorry." Michael said.

"You didn't offend me. You just frustrate me." Neela said putting pasta on her plate, "I'm not ready to meet your parents and I don't understand why you're so persistent."

"Because I want them to meet the woman I love and plan on spending the rest of my life with." Michael said. Neela's face softened. He was thinking of their future.

"I'm sorry, Michael." She sighed.

"I'm not looking for their approval or anything I hope you know." Michael said as he poured sauce over his pasta.

"I know. I'm just nervous." Neela said, "It's a big step meeting someone's parents."

"I know." Michael smiled as he poured each of them some wine.

"Thanks." Neela smiled, "All of this is new to me. I've never been in a serious relationship before."

"Me either." Michael raised his glass "Let us toast."

"All right." Neela laughed as she lifted her own glass.

"To new experiences, our life together, and our future children. May we always be happy." He said.

"Here. Here." Neela ticked her glass against his. She hoped that his toast would come true. Marriage, kids, their happiness...All of it.

December 23rd, 2003

Neela's heat raced as she stepped out of Michael's car. She stared at the house in front of her. It was huge, had a garden Neela assumed was gorgeous in the spring, and there was a wheelchair ramp. Michael came around and took her hand.

"Someone in a wheelchair?" Neela mumbled.

"My sister. Come on." Michael was grinning from ear to ear as he opened the front door. "Anyone home?"

"Michael!" A young woman came running down the stairs. She was beautiful. "You've missed a few dinners."

"I know. I've been busy wooing." Michael smiled, "I want you to meet someone. Neela this is my younger sister, Tricia. Tric, this is the love of my life."

"It's a pleasure." Tricia smiled polielty but gave Michael a look, "They're all waiting in the dinning room for you two."

"Michael..." Neela whispered.

"Come on. you'll be all right." he smiled and went into the dining room where the Gallant family sat, "Where are the kids?"

"We thought it'd be better if it was just us children." The woman in the wheelchair said. Michael was silent for a moment.

"All right then. Well, Neela, that is my younger brother Steven, My twin Susan, My older brothers Elijah and James." Michael pointed each person out, "And that lovely lady is my mother Jacqueline and my father, Arnold. Everyone, this is Neela."

"Finally we meet the mysterious Neela." Jacqueline chuckled.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you;." Neela smiled pleasantly. Michael pulled the seat out for her and she sat down. James and Arnold were whispering to each other.

"Feel free to start digging in." Jacqueline said. Everyone started to pile food onto his or her plates. Michael glanced at Neela. She looked petrified.

"Here. Try some of this." He pulled some of Jacqueline's famous chicken casserole onto her plate.

"Thanks." S he mumbled. Arnold looked at Neela.

"You're Muslim or Arab aren't you?" he asked.

"Dad!" Michael warned. Neela took a bite of the food trying to ignore Arnold.

"This is great, Mrs. Gallant."

"Thank you." Jacqueline smiled. Arnold looked at his son.

"She doesn't even celebrate Christmas, Michael." he said. Michael chuckled.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" He asked.

"What place does she have in this family if she doesn't celebrate Christmas." Arnold asked.

"God, Dad," Elijah chuckled, "If you remember I've been married for ten years to a Jewish woman. She doesn't exactly celebrate Christmas.

"Oh yeah." Arnold said. Michael looked at Neela.  
"I apologize. my father is always hard on ladies us boys bring home." He said touching her hand softly.

"Michael, James and I spent six months over seas and this is how you repay us?" Arnold asked. Tricia and Susan exchanged worried looks.

"Excuse me?" Michael put his fork down.

"Come on, Bro. You have some balls to bring someone like her into our house." James said.

"Someone like me?" Neela looked at James hurt.

"I'm going to eat in my room." Steven picked up his plate and left the room.  
"All right." Jacqueline said.

"I'm going to call home and check on the kids." Tricia got up and went into the kitchen.

"Look, Dad, you're clearing the room with your idiotic comments." Michael said.

"Boy, don't start getting an attitude with me." Arnold said.

"Well, don't start acting like this to the woman I love." Michael said.

"How could you love someone who did something so terrible to our country?" He asked.

"My god!" Michael cried, "She didn't fly that goddamn plane into the towers."

"I h-hate planes." Neela whispered.

"You betrayed this family by loving the enemy." Arnold growled.

"That's it. Neela, come on." Michael pushed back his chair, "Thanks for the dinner, Mother." Neela looked at the family sadly.

"Stay, Michael." Susan said.

"I don't think so." he said taking Neela's hand, "You'll be lucky if I come back after today's performance."

"Michael..." Neela whispered as he pulled her out of the house, "Michael..."

"I'm sorry, Neela." Michael ran his hand over his face, "I don't know why Dad and James were acting like that."

"I don't want to come between you and your family." She said. Michael looked at her. She looked so hurt.

"You're not. Their ignorance is." Michael led her to the car, "I love you and that will never change. They are going to miss out on a wonderful woman." Neela got into the car. God, she felt so bad about this whole dinner. She knew how important Michael's family was to him and now it was her fault they were fighting.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	5. Mends

****

January 6th, 2004

Michael thought that after what happened at dinner that Neela would run, but she didn't. Michael showed her a traditional Christmas and she loved it. They spent New Years at work, but they managed to sneak out onto the roof to see the fireworks. It was very romantic.

"Back up!!!" Luka yelled. Neela didn't back up in time and the patient threw up blood all over her. She stood there with wide eyes. "Go! Get change!"

"But-"

"Get out of here!!" Luka snapped. Neela gasped and almost ran out of the trauma room.

"Shit!" She whispered looking at all of the blood. Neela stepped into the locker room. She flung the bloody jacket into the trashcan. She pulled the shirt off and into the sink.

"Need help?" Pratt stood in the doorway. Neela shot him a look.

"You could get me some scrubs instead of looking at my chest, Gregory." Neela said scrubbing at her shirt.

"Mmmm...Black lace...It looks nice on you." Pratt said.

"Michael thinks so." She said with a touch of coldness in her voice. Pratt chuckled, as he looked in the metal close for scrubs that would fit her. "Is it always going to be like this?"

"Like what?" Pratt pulled some scrubs out and put them on the counter.

"The attending coming down so hard on the residents. Neela said. Pratt chuckled.

"Nope. It won't." he said to her. Neela whimpered as tear slid down her cheek. "Hey hey. No time for tears now."

"I can't help it. I killed that woman in there." She said.

"The LOL?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered as she threw her shirt into the trash. She pulled on the scrub top.

"She was old." Pratt said.

"I punctured a hole in her, Gregory." Neela said with a whine in her voice, "It's not going to be like this the entire time right?"

"It's going to get worse." Pratt said.

"Oh great." Neela whimpered. Pratt wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry, Neela. I promise you'll be able to sort everything out. Hey, you got a great guy out there." Pratt said, "Mike will help you. Don't be shy to ask for help when you need it."

"Is everything okay?" Michael stood in the doorway. Neela pulled away and nodded.

"Yeah, just a mini breakdown, Sweetheart." She said.

"County is know for those." Pratt smiled at Michael but he gave him a nasty look, "I need to go check on a patient." He smiled as he left the room. Michael looked at Neela.

"Did he do anything to you?" He asked. Neela shook her head as she wiped her eyes.

"He was a gentleman...for the most part." She chuckled. Michael nodded.

"If you need someone to talk to you can just holler to me." Michael said.

"I know that." She smiled an she hugged him. Michael hugged her back. He didn't like Pratt being there when he should have been. He should have consoled his own girlfriend.

January 20th, 2004

Neela stood at the sink sipping her morning coffee. Michael had left a few hours ago and she had an hour before her shift. She was going to get into the shower when the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming." Neela went to the door and opened it. Her heart stopped when she saw Michael's twin sister.

"Good morning, Neela." Susan said. Neela's blood stopped pumping in her veins. Okay, she could do this. She wouldnt freak out.

"M-Morning." She stuttered, "Michael isn't here."

"I know." Susan said, "I've come to speak with you."

"All right. Come in. Ummm...Let me move the chair." Neela's hands shook as she pulled a chair out of Susan's way. Susan wheeled herself in.  
"Thank you." Susan said wheeling in. Neela sat on the couch.  
"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Neela asked.

"Your relationship with my brother." Susan said.

"He's my favourite subject." Neela laughed, but Susan didn't, "Okay."

"Michael has worked very hard to be where he is and I can only assume you have too." She said.

"I have." Neela replied.

"What James and my father said to you were appalling." Susan said, "I hope you don't think that the rest of the family thinks that way about you. We were very taken by you." Neela smiled.

"It's so nice to hear that." Neela said.

"Michael...how do you feel about him?" Susan asked. Neela smiled softly.

"He's the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with and have his children. Susan, I love him so much." She sighed. Susan smiled softly.

"Welcome to the family, Neela." She said to Neela, "Now what has Michael told you about me?" Neela chuckled.

"Um...Well...Your name is Susan. You're younger by five minutes. He is very proud of that fact. You have cerebral Palsy from TTT and that you teach head start." Neela said. Susan chuckled.

"I'm married and have a daughter as well." She said, "Dad and James will except you. Just give them time. They have seen a lot. Sometimes it's hard for them to separate over there from over here."

"I understand." Neela said. "I appreciate you coming by. I know will as well."

"Sure he will." Susan chuckled, "I like you. I'm glad Michael has you."

"Me too." Neela chuckled.

"You have work soon?" Susana asked. Neela looked at her watch.

"Lord. I do in twenty minutes and Im going to be late." Neela stood up.

"I can drive you if you wish, Neela." Susan said.

"You drive?" She asked very surprised. Susan laughed.

"I may have cerebral palsy, but it's not severe. it doesn't hold me back." She said, "So, a ride?"

"I would love one." Neela smiled at her. It cheered her up knowing at least one of the gallant children was making an effort to get to know her.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	6. Sleepiness

****

February 3rd, 2004

Forty-eight hours on her feet. One hour of sleep. Neela was finally getting to go home. She couldn't believe it.

"Don't ride the EL." Michael said as he watched her slide her jacket on.

"Well, how am I supposed to get home?" Neela asked. He held up his car keys.

"I don't want you to get raped on the EL. I trust you to get my baby back in one piece." Michael said. Neela chuckled as she snatched the keys.

"I'll try." She said with a wink. Michael kissed her forehead, "I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Sleep tight.' Michael smiled watching her leave the ER. Neela walked outside. The fresh air woke her up. She saw Cooper head out.

"Coop, do you need a ride?" She asked. Cooper smiled.

"I have an hour break. So I'm going to go get some real food." He said.

"I slept in my hour off." She said. Cooper smiled.

"Sleeping is for whimps." He winked.

"Gee thanks." Neela chuckled. "Are you sure you don't want a ride? Michael gave me his keys."

"No thanks. The fresh air will do me some good." Cooper began to walk off.

"Have fun." Neela walked down the street a little bit until she stood in from of Michael's car, "Nice."

She got into the car and buckled up. Neela turned the radio on. She turned on the classical station. She loved this kind of music. It mellowed her out.

"Let's get going." Neela said to herself. She pulled out and headed out onto her route home.

The drive normally took twenty minutes when Michael drove, but tonight is already felt like an hour. Neela was tired. She wanted to be home and curled up in her nice warm bed.

The soft violins played in the car. Neela's eyes were growing heavy. The yellow lines on the road were so hypnotic. Neela's eye lids slowly closed. The music was like a lullaby.

Soon Neela's mind drifted off into a dream. As soon as she realized she was dreaming, Neela's eyes show open. Her heart stopped when she saw she was heading straight for a tree.

* * * *

Michael stood in front of his patient with a yawn.

"Mrs. Greyson," Michaels aid, "Put your change in a piggy bank and not your stomach.

"I'm sorry, Doc." She said.

"Just don't do it again." Michael smiled walking out of the room. Pratt walked up to Michael.

"Multiple MVA coming in." he said, "Want to help?"

"Okay." Michael grabbed some fresh gloves and and went out to the ambulance bay.

"So, have you proposed yet?" Pratt asked.

"To Neela?" Michael asked. Pratt chuckled as the ambulances pulled up.

"Unless you have another girlfriend." He said.

"No...Just her." Michael walked over to the second ambulance. "What have we got here?" Pam jumped out.

"Concussion, Male, 45. He hit the first car. He was unconscious at the scene but as you can see he's awake." She said.

"The freaking car swerved into my lane!" He yelled.

"Sir, Remain calm." Michael said as he pushed the gurney into the trauma room, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Peter. Peter Franklin." He said, "I cant breath." Michael undid the man's shirt as soon as they were settled in. his chest was covered in bruises.

"Looks like the seat belt got you pretty good." Michael said, "You may have a cracked rib.

"Great." Peter groaned.

"Let's get a chest x-ray." Michael looked up and saw Pratt standing in the doorway to the other trauma room. He looked upset, "What?" Pratt stepped aside. Michael looked in the next trauma room and saw her. Neela was laying on the gurney covered in blood, "Oh god."

"I'm sorry, Man." Pratt said. Michael rushed into the trauma room.

"Baby? Sweetheart?" Michael took her hand.

"She apparently fell asleep at the wheel." Pratt said, "I'm going to order a head CT and a chest film."

"I gave her the keys." Michael whispered as he dabbed at the blood on her forehead with some gauze. She must have hit her head ont he steering wheel.

"She's stable, Mike." he said, "We just need to get her upstairs."

"I'm not leaving her." he whispered.

"I'm not asking you to." Pratt said, "Coop, go finish with Gallant's patient."

"I was supposed to be in that car." He mumbled.

"Go." Pratt snapped as he put up the safety bars.

"I should have let her ride the train." Michael whispered. He couldn't help the trees. He felt like he caused this. "Sor..." A soft whispered came from Neela's lips. Michael looked down at her. Her brown eyes were slowly opening.

"Baby?" Michael leaned down as they stepped into the elevator. Neela began to groan.

"The car..." She moaned.

"I don't care about the car.' Michael kissed her head, "I just care about you." Neela continued to groan.

"I'll give you some morphine to ease the pain." Pratt said.

"Sorry..." Neela mumbled as she passed out again.

* * *

Michael sat by Neela's bedside setting her left wrist in a cast. He stared at her. The morphine had knocked her out. He didn't want to think how much she was hurting. Pratt walked in.

"Well, some good news." Pratt said, "The head CT came back clear. She did crack a rib but that's easy to fix. I'm glad her CT came back good."

"Me too." Michael said finishing the cast, "This shouldn't have happened.

"I know." Pratt said as he check her UV, "She'll be fine."

"Don't drive when you're tired Pratt." Michael said,

"I wont." Pratt stood there watching Michael with Neela. He looked so guilty. He looked like he rammed Neela into that tree himself. Guilt was a powerful thing.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	7. Recovery

****

February 5th, 2004

Recovery was a shitty thing. Neela was in pain nearly the entire past two days. Morphine was a wonderful friend though. Not even once did her parent call to check up on her. They weren't happy about her career choice and every day she got reminded of that fact. She wished that they would just be happy for her. Parents usually loved it when their children became doctors, but not hers.

"I've been thinking about something." Michael said as he helped Neela out of the hospital bed. She groaned. It still hurt her greatly to move too much. Her ribs were slowly healing.

"What?" She grunted.

"You're recovering. I don't want you to be alone just in case you need to get something. We're been dating for awhile. I think it's time we moved in together." Michael suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Neela mumbled as Sam wheeled a wheelchair into the room. Sam smiled pleasantly at her.

"Ready to go home?" She asked.

"Yes." Neela said as she eased herself down into the chair.  
"You have her prescription right?" Sam asked Michael.

"of course." Michael gave her a look as they left the room.

"Can we stay at my apartment? I want to be with my stuff." Neela said.

"That's fine by me." Michael said as they went outside.

"It's okay." Neela said.  
"It's winter." Sam smiled, "Enjoy your time off." Michael took Neela's good hand.

"Mom gave me her car until my insurance kicks in."

"She's nice." Neela mumbled. Michael smiled as he led her to the car.

"I'm going to pamper you until you're sick of me. let's hope that's not for awhile though." Michael said to Neela. Neela chuckled softly, but groaned at the pressure in her chest. "Sorry about that." he opened the car door for her. She glanced at him.

"It's not you're fault, Michael." Neela said as she eased herself into the car. Michael sighed as he got in himself.

"It is my fault, Neela." He said. Neela frowned, crease forming in her forehead.

"How so?" She asked him as he started the car up.

"I gave you the car keys." he said, "I should have driven you home myself."

"That's nonsense, Michael." She said, "I got behind the wheel. I turned mellow music on. I fell asleep. not you."

"I know, but I'm your boyfriend, Neela. I'm supposed to protect you from everything." He said. Neela smiled softly at him.

"You are." She said, "you're moving in with me. you'll be able to hold me, protect me, and love me. That's just what I want." Michael smiled weakly. No matter what Neela said. he felt guilty.

* * *

Michael lay next to Neela watching her sleep. her medication knocked her out. She looked so peaceful and not in pain.

"Sleep tight, dear one." he whispered as he kissed her. He would feel better once she was up and around acting like her normal self.

February 19th, 2004

Neela was feeling a lot better. her cast wasn't bothering her anymore. She could get it removed in a couple of weeks. Living with Michael was great too. Everything that she was asleep in his arms, she fell more in love with him. Every morning that he cooked her breakfast, she fell even more in love with him.

A few days ago, on Valentine's day, she helped celebrate his and Susan's 29th birthday. She gave Susan a golden apple paperweight with her name engraved on it. She gave Michael a brand new watch.

Today they were taking a new step in their relationship. Neela and Michael were looking to buy a brand new car. Neela was a little nervous. She didn't like cars much anymore.

"See anything you like?" Michael asked.

"We just got here." Neela smiled as a sales person walked up to them.

"Hi. I'm Gus. Is there anything I can help you with?" Gus asked. Michael nodded.

"My wife and I are looking for a nice family car, but nothing boxy." Michael said. Neela looked at him and giggled.

"All right. How many children do you have?" Gus asked.

"Three." Michael glanced at Neela, "A three-year-old and one-year-old twins."

"All right. I think I have the perfect car for you." Gus said walking away.  
"What are you doing?" Neela smiled.

"Trust me, Babe. Playing the family card will help us get a better deal." Michael whispered as they followed Gus.

"Whatever you say husband." Neela smiled stopping on front of a car.

"I think you'd love this car." Gus smiled at Neela, "It comes in green, blue, red, and white." Neela narrowed her eyes.

"I would much rather hear about the safety features rather than what colours it comes in." She said. Gus smiled softly.

"This car has driver, passenger, and side airbags." Gus said.

"How reliable are they?" Neela asked.

"They've been tested." Gus said, "It had anti-lock breaks and the wheels won't spin on ice-"

"Do you have papers on the airbags?" Neela asked as Michael got in the car. Gus nodded.

"Yes I have some in my desk. I'll get them." Gus went into the back. Neela got into the car.

"How do you like the car?" Michael asked.

"It's nice." Neela said. She glanced in the back seat, "It looks like Michael Jr, Neela Jr, and Bubba likes it." Michael laughed softly.

"I think I want this car in blue." he said. Neela nodded.

"Me too." She said.

"Shall I tell Gus?" Micael asked.

"Yeah, let the man get his commission I guess." Neela smiled leaning back in the seat as Michael went to go get Gus.

Neela closed her eyes trying to imagine their children in the back seat. The thought didn't scare her. She was excited for their future to begin.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	8. Moving On

****

NOTE: Okay, I guess I need to address this AGAIN. This is a fanfiction and I can do anything I want in it, LIKE make Neela Arab or Muslim or a shaker (She's none of those, even though people around her assume). I *did* have a plan to go with it that would reveal itself in the future little by little. If you don't like how this fanfiction is going or any other, you don't have to read :) I love this fanfic so I write it for myself not anyone else. It's a bonus when other people love it.

March 14th, 2004

Michael wanted tonight to be special. He and Neela had been working different schedules all week. He had barely been able to kiss her, but after she got off her shift they'd have three days of rest.

Michael had bought two dozen red roses and placed them around the dinning room. He lit candles around the room as well. It has a very romantic feel to it.

Michael had made garlic-broiled shrimp, rice, and asparagus for their romantic dinner. He had selected the Dave Koz CD that they had on the first night that they made love. He heard keys in the door. He stood in the living room with a single rose in his hand.

"I'm home." Neela stood in the doorway staring at him, "What's going on?"

"I missed you so much." Michael handed her the rose. She smiled softly as she smelled it. "I prepared a nice dinner."

"Good. I'm starved." She walked in the dinning room and smiled at the candles and roses, "It's so beautiful in here."

"That's because you're here." Michael gave her a soft wink.

"Did I forget an anniversary or birthday?" Neela asked. Michael chuckled.

"Just sit right there." He said walking into the kitchen. Neela stared at all the beautiful things around the room. Michael was up to something. There was no doubt about it. The music...That was the CD they played when they first made love wasn't it?"

"It smells delicious." She said as Michael came in with the food.

"Well enjoy this." He put it in front of her. She smiled.

"Shrimp. What did I do to deserve such wonderful treatment?" She asked.

"You were born." Michael said to her. Neela chuckled.

"You're already getting lucky. You don't need to try so hard." She said.

"I'm serious, Neela. I love you with all my heart." Michael said. Neela smiled softly at him.

"Good, 'cause I love you with all my heart." She said.

"I wanted to run something by you." He said. Neela nodded as she sipped her wine.

"All right." She said. Michael cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Well, Neela, I think we should get married." He said. Neela's eyes went wide as she nearly choked on her wine.

"Wh-What?" She whispered. Her hands shook slightly. 

"I would like to marry you, Neela. I have my grandmother's ring." He said, pulling out a small black box. He showed it to her.

"Oh my God, Michael." She said. Neela felt faint. She never had expected this in a million years. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

"I know it's soon, but I feel it's right." Michael said, "If you're not ready, I'll understand, but I know what my heart is saying. I want you to be my wife."

"Oh Michael..." She stared at the ring. It was so beautiful. She looked into Michael's eyes. Her parents would flip, but who cares. A smile came across Neela's face; "Of course I'll marry you!!" She laughed as Michael took in a big breath and slid the ring on her. This was so great. Now, they had the job of telling their families.

April 10th, 2004

So they were engaged. Michael and Neela were so thrilled and happy about it. Neela's parents weren't as happy though. They yelled at Neela for an hour over the phone about marrying an American. Then her father moaned about how he knew he shouldn't have sent her over seas. As if he had a choice.

"Have you set a date, Neela?" Susan asked her as she watched Neela sew a man up. She giggled softly and shook her head.

"No. But maybe in August of next year." She shrugged.

"August is a lovely month." Susan said, "Those are beautiful stitches. Will you both be Dr. Gallant?" Neela smiled. She'd be a doctor by then.

"Dr. Neela Gallant has a nice flow to it don't you think?" She asked.

"Beautiful." Michael stood in the doorway. "You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah I am." She said looking at her patient, "There you go, Mr. Burns. Come back in ten days to have these taken out."

"Thank you, Doctor." Mr. Burns said. Susan smiled.

"Have fun, you two." She said.

"We'll try." Michael said.

* * *

Michael pulled the car up to his sister's house. Neela smiled softly.

"Okay, my niece is Annika. They adopted her from Russian when she was three months old." Michael said as they got out of the car.

"And Jake is your brother in law, Right?" Neela said.

"Correct. You'll do fine. You like Susan." He said walking up the ramp and rang the doorbell. Neela smiled when she heard a little girl squeal about getting the door. A little blond hair blue eyed girl opened the door. She certainly couldn't pass off as Susan's kid.

"Uncle Mike!" She threw her arms around his legs.

"Hey squirt." He smiled, "I want you to meet, Neela. She's going to be your new aunt." Annika looked at Neela and extended her hand.

"I'm please to meet you." Annika said. Neela chuckled as she shook Annika's hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well." She said. What a nice child.

"Annie, you're letting the heat out. Jake walked to the door. Neela stared at him. So this is the parent they matched Annika with. Jake had blue eyes and blond hair and Lord, was he good looking. "Neela I presume?"

"Yes. That's her." Michael winked at Neela as they walked in. Susan wheeled herself in.

"Finally you guys are here." Susan chuckled, "I'm starved."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Patients, they never seem to stop." Michael chuckled softly as they went into the living room.

"Now let me see that ring of yours." Susan took Neela's hand, "It looks gorgeous on you."

"I think so as well." Neela said.

"It's been in our family for generations. When Nana died, she left it to Michael." Susan said.

"And it will continue to be in our family for many generations to come." Michael slid his arm around Neela's waist. They already planned on giving it to the first child of theirs who got married, but hopefully that's be a long time away.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	9. Great Expectations

****

May 4th, 2004

The weather was slowly turning warm. Slowly was the key word. Michael was looking forward to taking Neela to the pool. his mind always wandered to visions of her in a bikini.

Michael sat on the fire escape. he loved it out here. He could see for miles. Michael saw their car pull up and Neela got out. She looked deep in thought. He frowned and waited for her.

"Michael?" She called out as she walked into the apartment.

"I'm out on the fire escape, Babe." he said. Neela popped her head out of the window. "How was shopping?"

"It was all right." She said, "Could you come inside for a moment? I want to talk to you."

"Come out here." Michael smiled, "We can talk outside." Neela shook her head.

"Just please come inside, Michael." She said to him.

"All right." Michael climbed thought the window, "Is something wrong?" Neela shrugged.

"I don't know." She said.

"What is it, Neela?" Michael asked her. He watched a smile spread across her face, then fade, and then appear again. It disappeared again. her brown eyes looked at him, "Neela?"

"Michael, I think...I think I'm pregnant." She laughed nervously. Michael's eyes widened.

"Don't...Don't joke like that." He said. His heart was barely beating in his chest.

"I'm not." She said to him. "I'm late and I've been feeling rundown...I bought a test." Michael began to laugh.

"Well, go! Take the test!" Her heart fluttered when she saw a smile come across Michael's face. Neela took in a deep breath.

"Can I be honest with you?" She asked. Michael nodded.

"Please." he said taking her hands.

"I want it to be positive." Neela said, "I wanted this for a long time now." he smiled as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"Me too. I love you. I want to marry you and have children with you." Michael kissed her forehead. he was so excited, "But we can't get our hopes up, Neela. let's take the test first." She nodded.

"Okay, wait right here." She smiled. Michael nodded.

"All right." he croaked out. Michael didn't think he'd ever been this never before. Even graduating med school didn't hold a candle to this.

Ever since he could remember, he had wanted a family. He had always pictured having two boys and two little girls. He wouldn't be like his father. he's put his kids before his job.

"Done yet?" Michael asked.

"Hold your horses." Neela chuckled. Michael was pacing back and forth. he felt sick to his stomach with worry. he wanted a baby so badly.

"Neela, I can't take this." Michael chuckled. Neela walked into the living room. Michael looked at her. "Well?" Neela started to laugh and ran into Michael's arms. She hugged him tightly.

"Michael, we're having a baby!!!" Neela cried.

"Really??" Michael's eyes widened.

"Yes!!" She laughed.

"Oh god!" Michael laughed as he hugged her. his hands traveled down to her stomach. his fingers caressed it. "Thank you, Neela." he whispered as he kissed her forehead. He didn't know he would be this excited to hear he was becoming a father, but he was!

They knew they had wanted children, but now that she was pregnant, everything seemed to make sense. Another Gallant was going to enter the world!

May 18th, 2004

Week 8

They were so happy that they were going to have a baby. Michael was so proud. he told his family and most of them were excited. James did congratulate them though. Neela called her family and they weren't very happy. She didn't care though. A baby was coming into the world and that was the most important thing in her life.

"I can't wait to see the baby." Neela said as they waited for Janet to see them. Michael nodded.  
"I want to see it's heartbeat and make sure it's okay." he said. Neela patted his leg.

"It'll be perfect. I'm sure of it." She said with a large smiled. Janet stepped out of the office

"Neela and Michael, I can see you now." Janet smiled. Michael held Neela's hand as they went into the office. "So you're having a baby."

"Yes." Neela beamed, "I'm about eight weeks along. I calculated my due date while I was waiting." Janet chuckled.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"December 29th or 30th." Neela said.

"Well, we'll see, but that sounds correct." Janet said, "Get up on the scale and we'll weigh you." Neela gave Michael a look.

"I won't look." He laughed. Neela smiled as she stepped onto the scale. he heard her groaned. She must have gained a little.

"All right. Let's get you up on the table." Janet said. Michael took her hand as she jumped onto the table, "How has morning sickness been?"

"I've felt a little sick to my stomach, but I haven't thrown up at all." Neela said.

"That's very good." Janet said as Neela Lay back against the table. "Now when I squirt the gel onto your stomach, It'll feel a little cool."

"All right. I know." Neela said as she pulled her shirt up around her stomach. Michael was grinning from ear to ear. Her belly seemed so flat now, but in a month or so, it'd start to swell. Michael couldn't wait. Janet began the ultrasound. She smiled.

"I forgot to ask," Janet said, "So multiples run in your family?" Michael nodded.

"In mine they do." Michael said, "I'm a fraternal twin, but there were some triplets a few generations back."

"How about you, Neela?" Janet asked.

"My grandmother was a twin. That's about it." Neela shrugged.

"Well, that would explain it then." Janet said.

"Explain what?" Michael asked. Janet turned the screen towards them.

"Two sacks and two strong heart beats." Janet said.  
"Oh my God." Neela stared at the screen. There were two babies. TWO!!! Janet smiled softly.

"I think you were right about your estimated due date." Janet said with a soft smile, "but these can change and with twins, it's common for them to come at thirty-seven weeks."

"We did." Michael whispered.

"They're very healthy, Michael. It's a little high risk but it's nothing to worry about." Janet said as she wiped off Neela's stomach, "I take it that you're in shock and rightly so."

"Happy shock, but a shock no less." She took in a deep breath.

"Congratulations. This is a wonderful blessing." Janet said. Michael nodded with a smile.

"A very huge blessing." Michael looked at Neela. She was grinning. He wrapped his arms around her. Neela clung to him. Twins. They wanted one baby so badly and now...Twins!!

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	10. Discussions

****

June 1, 2004

Week 10

Neela was already having trouble fitting into her clothes. She knew that you showed earlier with twins most of the time. She could barely zip her pants up though!

"Shit." Neela groaned as she lay on the bed still trying to zip them up.

"Such a mouth on you!" Michael said.

"Well, these don't fit!" She sat back up, "I think we should talk."

"About what?" Michael asked, "It's okay if you go to a size eight." Neela chuckled softly.

"It's not about my expanding waist...Well, it is of sorts." She looked at him, "This is a very small apartment. We're going to have twins and there is no bloody way a family of four can fit in here."  
"I know." He said opening his bottle of cologne. He watched Neela's face turn green and he closed he bottle. "I was planning on going house hunting sometime this summer."

"I was going to go with you weren't I?" Neela arched her eyebrows.

"Yes." He chuckled, "How many bedrooms should we get?"

"Three or four, I guess." Neela shrugged, "Could we afford that?"

"Not really, but we'll get it." Michael said, "Our student loans can't hold us back from our dreams." Neela's face softened.

"I do have a dowry." Neela said. Michael looked at her.

"People still do that?" He asked. Neela chuckled.

"Yes and that brings me tot he second thing I wanted to talk to you about." She told him.

"Uh oh." Michael chuckled. Neela gave him a look.

"It's just...I want to get married before the twins come." She said. Michael's throat went dry.

"B-Before?" He asked.

"Yes before. I can't give my parents another reason to be mad at me." She said.

"What are the other reasons they are mad at you?" Michael asked. Neela chuckled.

"One, I moved to the states. Two, I've gotten interested in Muslim and Catholic holidays." She said, "And third, you."

"I've corrupted their daughter. She lives in Chicago, fasts, and likes a little brown sugar." He said. Neela couldn't help but to laugh.

"I honestly think they have a bigger problem with you than experimenting with other religions." Neela said, "But I'm serious, Michael, I want to get married before they come."

"I don't think we have enough money or time to plan a proper wedding." Michael said. Neela's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I've always wanted to visit Las Vegas." She said. Michael stared at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes," She said, "I don't care where we get married, Michael, I just want to get married."

"Man, your dad is going to kill me." Michael said.

"He won't have a chance. My family has stated they never want to come to come to America." Neela said.

"Do you really want to get married in Las Vegas?" He asked her.

"Yes." Neela said. Michael sighed.

"All right. I'll ask Kerry for some time off and we'll do it." Michael said. Neela smiled with happiness. Yes, her parents would flip, but she didn't care. She just wanted to marry the father of her children.

June 15th, 2004

Week 12

Michael was starting to regret about marrying Neela before the twins were born. It felt like things were moving way too fast. Whenever she talked about the wedding, he realized how panicked he got. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Neela, it was just...getting too much.

"All right, tell me what you think." Neela stood in front of him holding up two white dresses."

"I don't think these will fit you by the time we get married." He said. Neela frowned slightly.

"They'll be fine." She said, "I can let them out if not. Now tell me, which dress do you prefer?" Michael stared at them. They looked exactly the same.

"Okay, what is the difference between them?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" Neela frowned.

"Yes. I'm serious." Michael said. Neela sighed.

"This one has the silk ribbon around the waist and this one doesn't." Neela said.

"Then the ribbon one. It'll be easier to let out." Michael said. Neela thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"All right." She hung it up on the back of the door, "I called around to the chapels and got a list of prices." Michael shifted uncomfortably.

"Neela, I think we should talk." Michaels aid.

"About what?" She asked as she pulled her pajamas on.

"Us getting married." He told her. Neela stared at him.

"What about our wedding?" Neela asked, "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"Well, Yeah. I am." Michaels aid. Neela sucked in a sharp breath.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I still won't to marry you, Neela." He sold her. She began to relax slightly. "All of this wanting to get married before the twins come...I can't do it."

"What? Why not?" Neela asked, "You agreed to it."

"I know, Neela, but I think we shouldn't rush into this." Michael said.

"Fine." She snapped, "Why don't you just call the whole bloody thing off?" Michael held up his hands.

"Whoa. Whoa. No." He said, "I don't want to call this off. I just want to postpone it."

"Why? I don't understand." Neela said. He could see tears forming in her eyes. He made a mental note to never make a pregnant woman upset.

"Because I want to have a proper wedding and not be married by some Elvis impersonator. I want to meet your parents, your sister, your brother in law, and your niece, your everyone." Michael said, "I want our co-workers to see us marry. I didn't know this was such a big deal."

"This is our wedding, Michael!!" Neela cried, "I..."

"Don't you want a proper wedding? Dress in that gogreous white dress and walked down that aisle towards me?" He asked. Neela's lips quivered as she nodded.

"That's all I've ever wanted." Neela chocked out. Michael smiled, "but...But I'm still mad at you, so you're sleeping on the couch."

"The couch?" Michael asked.

"Yes. The couch." Neela said picking up a pillow. He would sleep on the couch. He knew she had a lot to process and frankly, so did he.

* * you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	11. Mother Dear

****

June 19th, 2004

Week 14

Michael was feeling bad that he told Neela that he wanted to wait to marry her. He loved her so much. Why was this freaking him out?

"How are we going to decorate this room?" Michael asked finishing off the last coat of white paint in the guestroom.

"Oh...I don't know." Neela said turning on another fan. These fumes weren't good for her. She settled herself back on the fire escape. Michael wiped his hands off and climbed out onto the fire escape with her.

"I suppose we can wait until we find the sexes out." Michael said wrapping his arms around her. Frankly, he wanted to get a house before he decorated a room.

"If it's two girls, I don't want a lot of pink." Neela said. Michael said.

"Me too." He said, "And not a room filled with blue if they're boys."

"Okay." Neela chuckled. "What if it's a boy and a girl?" Michael thought for a moment.

"What do you think about baby ducks?" Michael asked. Neela laughed softly.

"Baby ducks are nice." She said, "I'm almost afraid to ask.

"We could give the nursery a baby duck theme." He said to her, "That's good for any sex the twins may be."

"Ducks...Well...Maybe." Neela said, "We'll have to go look at themes soon."

"That will be so fun." Michael said. Neela chuckled and then gasped. She felt tiny bubbles in her stomach. Michael glanced down at her with a frown, "Is something wrong?"

"No." Neela laughed, "I think...I think I just felt the twins."

"Really?" Michaels' eyes sparkled as she rubbed her stomach, "What did it feel like?"

"Well like fish." Neela said, "I think it was them. It may be a little too early."

"If you felt it, then it was them." Michael said. He grinned softly, "Soon they will be kicking all of your organs." Neela chuckled.

"But It'll all be worth it in the long run." Neela said. Michael nodded.

"Listen, I've been thinking about out wedding." he said. Michael felt her body stiffen.

"What about it?" She asked.

"I would really like to set out wedding day, even if it's before the twins are born." He said. Neela turned around.

"Really?" Neela grinned brightly.

"Yes really. I'm sorry I flipped out. It's something I really want." Michael said.

"Maybe sometime in November." She looked up at him, "I'll be as big as a house."

"We'll get a big sari." He said. Neela smacked his leg.

"Not funny." She said, "So let's do it...November 9th."

"All right. that sounds perfect." Michael kissed the top of her head softly. Having a set wedding date wasn't freaking him out yet and that surprised him.

July 13th, 2004

Week 15

Michael was so happy. He had every right to be of course. Watching Neela's belly grow every day excited him more than he ever thought possible. Marrying her in November was going to be great too. Neela was complaining about everything though. It was too hot. It was too cold. She was going to be a whale in November. being a pregnant med student was hell. Michael didn't mind it.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt yeah baby, it's hurts." Michael sang as he washed the kitchen table. Hopefully in two weeks he'd be washing the table in a brand new home. The phone began to ring loudly. He snatched it up. "Hello?" There was a slight pause.

"May I please speak with Neela?" A soft-spoken woman said.

"Neela is at work right now." Michael said, "May I ask who is calling?"

"This is her mother." She said. Michael froze. He had heard plenty about Dreama Rasgotra. 

"Mrs. Rosgotra, It's a pleasure to speak with you." Michael said, "This is her fiance, Michael."

"Yes. I assumed it was, Michael." Dreama said with slight irritation in her voice, "We received the wedding invitation and we all are coming."

"All?" Michael asked.

"Yes all. You didn't think we'd miss our youngest daughter's wedding day, now did you?" She asked Michael.

"I hoped that you wouldn't." Michael said.

"I see you're marrying in a Catholic Church." Dreama said.  
"Yes, Ma'am. I hope that isn't a problem for you." He said.

"Why would it?" Dreama asked. Michael winced. "Neela hasn't asked for my wedding sari."

"She has a wedding dress that she bought, but I think she has a sari for the reception." Michael said.

"And I hope she is doing the reception correctly." Dreama said. Michael smiled. Neela was making a big deal about it.

"Well, Ma'am, just yesterday she told me that you'd be proud." Michael said.

"An Indian band?" She asked.

"We're auditioning them next month." Michael said.

"And What colour theme do you have?" She asked.

"Red, Ma'am." Michael said with a smile, "She said it has some family significance." Dream was silent for a moment.

"Seems that you have taken care of everything." Dreama said.

"It's all Neela." Michael said." Typical Neela." She said, "Now on to the twins," Michael smiled weakly. he couldn't blame Dreama for all these questions. he would probably be the same way.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Michael asked.

"Do you find the sexes out soon?" Dreama asked.

"Next month hopefully." Michaels aid.

"All right. Have you discussed names?" Dreama asked.

"Well, We've decided on a nice Indian first name and I get to pick out their middle names myself." He said to her.  
"Very good." Dreama said, "Well, Michael, tell my daughter that I'll will see her a few days before she marries an African-American." Michael smirked.

"I will, Ma'am." He said listening to her hang up. Neela was going to freak out when she heard her entire family was coming. The more the merrier.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	12. Big Move

****

July 27th, 2004

Week 18

Today was a very big day for them. Neela and Michael were trying to buy a house. They wanted the perfect home, somewhere where they could raise a family.

"We are still paying for medical school so..." Michael trailed off. Candy, the realtor, smiled.

"I have three houses that you may like." Candy said. Neela rubbed her swell of a belly.

"A huge back yard is a must." Neela told her. Candy pulled into a driveway.

"This one might be a little out of your price range, but I wanted to show it to you anyway." Candy said as she got out of the car. Michael slid out and helped Neela to her feet.

"We're anxious to get our house before the twins get here." Michael said following Candy into the house.

"I completely understand." Candy said, "Well, this house is state of the art. New appliances and paint." Neela looked around.

"It's beautiful." She said. Candy showed them around the gorgeous house.

"There's a large pool in the back yard." Candy said. Neela shook her head.

"I don't want a pool." She said.

"What? Why not?" Michael asked.

"Because they're death trapped." Neela said, "Turn our backs for one minute and the twins will be at the bottom. I don't want to risk it."

"All right." Michael said, "Could we look at the next house?"

"Certainly. It's just down the street." Candy said, "If your up for a walk, we can walk there so you can see the neighbourhood."

"A walk would be nice." Neela said. Candy showed them outside. Michael slid his arm around her waist as they walked back outside and past a middle school.

"There's a low crime rate here." Candy said.

"That's good." Michael said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Neela smiled. She needed to go for more walks.

"Here we are." Candy stopped in front of a white house that had two pink rose bushes in the front.

"Great." Michael said as they got up on the porch. Candy unlocked the front door. They stepped into the front.

"Let me show you around." Candy showed them the first room, "The last family used this as the living room."

"It looks like it has some nice sunlight." Michael said.

"Yeah it's wonderful." Candy said, "And this next room was their family room. Its fireplace is fully working."

"Oh how nice." Neela smiled. Candy opened up a door to a smaller room.

"They used this as a sewing room." She said ushering them towards the kitchen.

"Large kitchen." Michael said.

"Very. through that door leads to a small bathroom and a secret staircase to the second floor, and your backdoor." Candy said.

"Nice." Michael said.

"Let's go upstairs." Candy led them back to the front of the house and up the stairs. "Now this bathroom is large and has a new large bathtub."

"I'll need it." Neela chuckled.

"This next room is a bedroom, good sun light. This next room is the same." Candy led them down the narrow hallway, "This is a larger bedroom. This is where the secret staircase leads to."

"Beautiful." Neela said.

"If you look out the window, you can see how big the back yard is." Candy said. Neela looked out the window.

"Wow. Michael, look how beautiful that is." Neela said. He rubbed her back. He watched the sparkle in Neela's face.

"I love it." He said glancing at Candy. "I think you can draw up those papers now."

* * *

Michael lifted Neela up in his arms with a loud grunt. Neela giggled.

"Christ, you are heavy." Michael said stepping into the house.

"I'm pregnant with twins." She laughed as Michael put her down. They both looked around heir surroundings. "This is our house, Michael."

"Our very own." He said giving her a hug. They owned their own home. It was exciting and scary at the same time.

August 11, 2004

Week 20

Neela could feel the butterflies float around in her stomach in a swarm of nerves. Today was one of the biggest days in her pregnancy and maybe her life. Today they were going to find out what the sex of the twins were.

"We can go get some lunch afterwards if you're up for it." Michaels aid. Neela nodded.

"Sure, but I'd rather pee right now." She laughed.

"Best to have a full bladder." Michaels aid.

"You don't have twins acting like Beckham in you." She said rubbing her belly.

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

"it's like the bloody world cup in here." Neela giggled. Michael shook his head in amusement.

"Neela, I'm ready to see you now." Janet smiled presently.  
"Need help." She said. Michael took hr hands and hoisted her up, "Thanks."

"It's my job." He winked as they walked into the room.

"How are you feeling, Neela?" Janet asked.

"You want the full novel or just the back cover?" She asked. Janet chuckled.

"Back cover.' She said.

"I'm so tired." Neela said, "When I'm not at work, I'm sleeping. Hell, I'm sleeping even at work."

"you may want to discuss your maternity leave options." Janet said checking Neela's blood pressure "Having twins is high risk, but you are a medstudent and don't want to pushback your graduation."

"I still have a while before I graduate unfortunately.' Neela said.

"You can do it." Michael smiled.

"Okay get up on the table and we can get this show on the road." Janet winked. Michael took her hand and helped her up onto the table.

"I'm so excited." Neela smiled softly.  
"My twin sister had TTS and cerebral palsy. Is there a chance ours will have it?" Michael asked.

"The chances are small." Janet said. Neela lay down and pulled her shirt over her stomach.

"let's just not worry about that right now." Neela said.

"Okay.' Michael said softly.  
"Okay let's begin this ultrasound." Janet said squirting the gel on Neela's stomach. Michael reached over and took Neela's hand.

"This is it." He said. Neela grinned up at him.

"Finally." She said.

"here's twin A." Janet showed them a strong heart beat.

"Wow." Neela whispered. They had grown so big since the last item she saw them.

"Can you see the sex?" Michael asked. Janet nodded.

"Are you sure you wish to find out?" She asked.

"Please." Neela whispered. Janet smiled pointing to the screen.

"Twin A is a boy." She said. Michael's heart leapt in his chest.

"A boy?" He asked. Neela giggled with excitement.

"A very healthy little boy." Janet said.

"And the other?" Neela asked. Janet moved around her belly.

"A little more stubborn, but a little girl." She said. Neela gasped.

"A girl?" She asked as Janet pointed out their parts.

"You have a very healthy son and daughter on your hands." Janet said. Tears filled both Michael and Neela's eyes, "Congrats.

"Thank you." Neela whispered, "Thank you so much." Michael kissed Neela softly. This experience had been more powerful than either of them had expected.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	13. Names

****

August 25th, 2004

Week 22

A boy and a girl. One of each. Perfect, Michael thought. Naming them he knew wouldn't be as easy, but he was leaving the first names to Neela. She had traditions in her family she wanted to follow, but the middle names were up to him. He was excited.

"What do you think about the name Tamara?" Michael asked.

"Doesn't go with the names I picked out." Neela said.

"Why don't you tell me what our children's names are?" Michael suggested.

"Because it's a surprise." Neela said. Michael sighed picking up the baby name book that Susan had given them.

"I would just rather hear what you picked out, Neela." Michael said, "it'd be easier for me to choose middle names. I think I have a right to know their names. I understand not telling anyone else, but me?" Neela smiled softly.

"They're Indian." She said. He chuckled. why did she always think he didn't want to embrace her culture? He did.

"I suspected as much." Michael told her, "Please."

"All right." Neela bit her lip. Why was she so nervous? "For the girl, I'm chosen Teja. It means radiant. And for our son I've chosen Chander. That means moon." She looked at Michael. "You hate them don't you?" Michael shook his head.

"I think they're very cool." He said. They were perfect.

"Really?" Neela grinned. Michael nodded as he caressed her stomach.

"Yes really." He said, "I think they're awesome and I have the perfect middle names."

"Okay Shoot." She rubbed her belly. This was so exciting.  
"Teja Monet Gallant." Michael beamed with pride.

"Oh Michael, that's perfect. That's really perfect." Neela rolled the name over her tongue, "And what about Chander?"

"Chander Taylan Gallant." Michael said with a grin.

"Taylan...Chander Taylan Gallant." Neela sat there for a moment taking the name in. She nodded, "I think I can handle that."

"If you don't like them, just tell me." Michael said. Neela giggled softly.  
"I like them, baby." She said, "They're kicking my bladder so I think they approve too." Michael smiled looking at her belly.  
"Hello Teja and Chander." he rubbed her belly. He felt a foot kick against his hand. "Hey there! Don't kick Daddy."

"Don't kick mummy." Neela said.

"Oh it doesn't hurt that bad does it?" Michael asked.

"When I have two little feet kicking my lungs it does." Neela said, Michael's hands continued to caress her belly. The babies began to settle down. The always seemed to calm down when Michael made them. He was going to be a great father.

September 8th, 2004

Week 24

The wedding plans were slowly coming together. Everything was booked. Everyone was coming that they invited. They were going to have roasted duck covered in mango sauce. The wedding dress was being let out to make room for Neela's stomach come November.

"I think Chicken will be good." Neela said going to the fridge, "Most people like chicken."

"It's fine." Michael said as he lay on the couch. Neela sighed deeply.

"It's fine? Are you just saying that to shut me up?" She asked.

"No." He chuckled softly. "You can talk all you want." Neela pulled out the tub of ice cream.

"I don't want to talk anymore." She said pulling out a spoon. Michael groaned as he sat back up.

"You're mad at me." He said.

"No I'm not. I'm just...frustrated. Am I not allowed to be frustrated anymore?" She asked him.

"Of course you can be." Michael said, "but why are you?"

"You could careless that we're getting married." Neela said. Michael shook his head.

"That is absolutely not true." He said. "I am utterly thrilled you're going to be my wife."

"I want you to help me with this wedding though." Neela said.

"You seem to have everything under control." Michael said, "I could set up hotel rooms for your family if you want." Neela nodded.

"Yes. Please do that." Neela caressed her stomach, "Come feel." Michael pressed his hand to her stomach. He grinned when he felt his children beneath his hand.

"I can't wait to see them." He told her. Neela nodded.

"Same here." She sighed slightly, "I never wanted kids you know, but now that I feel these lives growing inside of me, I want a billion of these."

"Lord, not a billion." Michael laughed.

"Okay, maybe three or four." She said. Michael nodded.

"I can handle that." He stood up, "I'm going to go book some rooms. Take a nap."

"Yes, Sir." Neela winked.

Michael walked down the hallway to their bedroom. Neela was curled up in bed. He smiled softly crawling into bed with her. He caressed her stomach. Neela stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"Hey Sleepyhead." Michael smiled, "I got the rooms all reserved." Neela nodded.

"Good. My parents will be happy and if they're not, I don't care.' She told him.

"Now Is that true?" Michael asked.

"No." Neela chuckled. Michael gave her a small hug. "Everything will be all right though. It's all falling into place and our wedding is going to happen."

"Of course it is." Michael chuckled, "I will see to it that we get married."

"Thanks." Neela was worried that something was going to go wrong. She had heard too many wedding day horror stories. She knew how her family could be too. She was going to give her and Michael a lot of shit, but she didn't care. She was going to be Dr. Neela you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	14. Maid of Honour

* * *

September 22nd, 2004

Week 26

Abby scrubbed her eyes. She had been working for the past twenty-four hours. She managed to get five hours of sleep. She still felt like shit.

"Coffee. Coffee." She mumbled scratching her stomach. The doorbell rang. Abby groaned, "not before caffeine." She poured herself some coffee into the mug and went to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Neela." She said. Abby cocked her eyebrow.

"Neela?" She opened the door and smiled when she saw her friend, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"The pregnancy is making me antsy lately." Neela said.  
"Come on in." She led Neela into her apartment, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh just fine. Anxious and excited." Neela said easing herself down onto the couch. Abby smirked.

"I knew when you got pregnant your tiny frame would show it big time, but I never expected this.' Abby winked.  
"Gee. Thanks, mate." Neela chuckled. Abby sat down next to her, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Abby said sipping the sweet nectar in her mug.

"Well, you know my wedding is in November." Neela said. Abby nodded.

"Yeah. You'll be huge by then." Abby winked playfully.

"I know." Neela chuckled, "Well, You and I have been friends for awhile now. We became doctors together. I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honour." Abby stared at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Abby asked.

"You're the only friend I have really, Abby. I don't want to ask my sister." Neela said, "I would be honoured if you'd do it."

"Well, of course." Abby said, "I would love to."

"God, thank you." Neela breathed out, "Are you busy right now?"

"Does it look like I am?" Abby chuckled, "Why?"

"I sort of have to get the dress done today." Neela said.

"Oh lord." Abby said, "I'm warning you. It better not be yellow. I don't do yellow."

"It's red." Neela said, "I think you'll look divine in Red."

* * *

Neela sat on the loveseat staring at Abby turning around in a disgusting red prom dress. She took in a deep breath.

"I don't want that one." Neela said.  
"Thank god." Abby exhaled running to the dressing room.

"What are you looking for?" Trina, the associate, asked.

"I'm Indian. I would like some sort of Sari on Abby. Red with gold trim." Neela said.

"I'll see what I can do." Trina smiled walking into the back. Abby popped her head out from the dressing room.

"How you doing?" She asked.

"I'm frustrated." Neela said, "I called them several times making sure they knew what I wanted and what happens? They loose my papers."

"It'll be all right." Abby smiled as Trina came back out holding up the beautiful maroon and gold Sari.

"I believe this is what you're looking for." She said. Neela exhaled.

"Yes. That's it." She grinned brightly. Neela rubbed her stomach as Trina helped Abby putting it on.

"What do you think?" Abby asked stepping out. Tears filled Neela's eyes.  
"Get some gold earrings and bracelets and it'll be perfect." She said.

"I kind of like it." Abby said looking in the mirror. "Maybe I'll convert." Neela chuckled.

"It's not that easy." Neela hauled herself up. Finally, she had this done. It was a big weight off of her shoulders. Now, She couldn't wait to get married to Michael.

October 6th, 2004  
Week 28

Today was Neela's birthday. Michael was determined to make this day special for her. She had bee so emotional lately. He couldn't blame her though. He had made her breakfast in bed with a few of her favourite things. Michael walked into the bedroom with the tray of food.

"Wake up sleepy head." he said. Neela yawned and opened her eyes.  
"What have you got there?" She asked sitting up with a groan.

"Pancakes, sausage, and applesauce." he said putting the food on the bed. Neela grinned brightly.

"That is so sweet." She said looking at the food. "Where's the syrup?" Michael held it up.  
"Here you go." He said.

"Thank god." She grabbed it and drenched her food with it.

"You are definitely pregnant." Michael said watching her shove her mouth filled with food. He chuckled softly, "I have a present for you."

"Oh yeah?" Neela wiped off her mouth, "What is it?"

"Well, why don't you open it up and find out?" Michael handed her a box. Neela smiled taking it and opening it up.

"Oh wow!" Neela took out the diamond bracelet, "Michael...We can't afford something like this."

"Oh yes we can." Michael snapped the bracelet onto his fiance. Neela stared at it, with a large smile.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Michael leaned over and kissed her softly, "Happy birthday, Neela."

"Thank you." She said.

Michael sat on the couch watching Neela on the phone with her family. He knew that she loved them so much, but he also knew that they tried on her nerves in a big way.

"Thank you, Mother..." Neela mumbled, "you're not old. Just because I'm twenty-seven doesn't mean you're old." Michael chuckled softly. His mother was the same way.

"Phone bill. Diamond bracelet." Michael said. Neela smiled.

"Mum, I need to go...I will see you next month all right?...okay." Neela said. "Mai taunu pyar karda." She hung up the phone with a groan.

"Everything okay?" Michael asked.

"My mother was groaning the entire time how she's getting old, how her youngest daughter is having kids and getting married, and well...you know the rest." Neela plopped down on the couch. "She's impossible. Just wait until she gets here."

"I can't wait." Michael winked.

"Sure you can." Neela giggled, "They will probably be talking about you in Indian right in front of you."

"And I'll speak pig Latin in front of them." Michael told her. Neela laughed loudly.  
"My parents aren't idiots." She said, "Well...My sister will know what you're talking about. Don't let me forget to check on Priya's flower girl dress. Arati said a twelve-month would do her just fine." Michael nodded.

"Don't forget to check on Pri's dress." He told her. Neela rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a small ass." She said to him.  
"But I'm naturally smart." Michael kissed her cheek.

"Oh, that's what you think." Neela chuckled. Michael wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. He looked at the bracelet on her wrist. He hoped this birthday was a nice one for her. He wanted her to feel

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join 


	15. Family Bond

****

October 20th, 2004

Week 30

He was getting nervous. In less than a month, he would be married. Michael was going to be married...and a father. It was amazing.

"Is it easy?" Michael asked standing at the sink.  
"What? Marriage?" Elijah snickered as his little brother nodded, "Hell no. Lydia and I have as many fights as the next person. Marriage is a lot of work, but it's worth it. It's parenthood that puts strain on a marriage."

"My god." Michael whispered, "And I'm having twins."

"Yes you are." Elijah laughed. "If Mom and Dad can survive you and Suzie, you guys can survive these twins." Michael smiled weakly.

"Michael!" Neela yelled from their bedroom.

"Sleeping beauty awakes." He said, "She hates trying to stay in bed."

"I understand." Elijah said, "I should get going."

"You don't have to." Michael told his brother.

"Michael!" Neela yelled. Elijah chuckled.  
"I think I will." He said, "I'll talk to you later." Michael walked down the hallway to the bedroom. Neela was lying in bed groaning.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked.

"I'm going to vomit." Neela sat up.

"What? Don't do that." he grabbed the trashcan. Neela bent over and started to throw up. Michael rubbed her back, "Do you have a fever?"

"No." She mumbled licking her lips, "It's nerves."

"Wedding jitters." Michael smiled. Neela groaned and threw up again. Michael sighed watching her. She looked pale and in misery. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Ice chips." She fell back against the pillows.

"I'll be right back." Michael got up and went into the kitchen. Neela was freaking out just like he was. For some reason, that reassured his nerves. Michael put a bunch of ice cubes into a washcloth and pounded it with a meat mallet. He poured the crushed ice into a Dixie cup and went back into the bedroom. "Here you go, baby. Ice crushed to the crushiest."

"Thanks." Neela took the cup, "is Elijah gone?"

"Yeah, he had to go tend to the kids." Michael explained to her. He did not want her feeling bad for scaring Elijah off.

"Does Annika have her flower girl's dress?" Neela asked.  
"You know she does." Michael smiled, "Everything is in place. All we are waiting for is the date to come. Don't worry about it."

"I have to worry." Neela smirked sucking on a piece of ice.

"No you don't. Just trust that everything will go well." Michael smiled pleasantly at her. "We're getting married. We are getting ready to spend the rest of our lives together. This is the beginning of the rest of our lives. It's going to be wonderful." Neela smiled softly. Michael was saying all this stuff more for him. Things would be okay.

November 3rd, 2004

Week 32

Michael paced back and forth in the terminal. He was terrified to meet Neela's family. He glanced at his fiancé. She was sitting down patiently reading a magazine. He knew she was just hiding her feelings.

"The plane landed." Michael told her.

"I know. It'll take a couple of minutes for the plane to get the gate and everyone to file off." She said. Michael looked at the gate.

"People are coming out." he said. Neela put her magazine down and hauled her achy body up. He was right. People were coming out. Neela's heart began to pound.

"Well, good." She said. Her palms were sweaty. She shouldn't freak out like this. It was only her family. Neela peered over the heads when she saw her sister, "Arati!!"

"Neela!" The woman squealed running to her sister. "Look at you." She put her hands on Neela's large stomach "Gan."

"Hey!" Neela slapped her sister's hand away.

"Chharili." Arati chuckled.

"You bet." Neela smiled looking at her brother in law and niece, "Oh my god. Priya…Look how big you've gotten."

"Nee-Nee!" Priya cooed. Jovi leaned over and kissed Neela's head.

"Congratulation, Sis." He said.  
"Thanks." Neela said looking around the gate, "Where are Mom and dad?" Arati bit her lip.

"Well, jehra nahin nkalna." Arati said. Neela's lips quivered slightly.

"Ladies, I don't speak Indian…" Michael said. Arati smiled weakly at Michael.

"Our parents aren't coming. They changed their minds at the last minute." She explained. Michael looked at Neela. She looked heart broken.

"Food." Priya squealed. Neela smiled wiping her eyes.

"Aunt Neela is hungry too." She said, "But I suspect you guys are tired." Jovi shook his head.

"We slept a lot on the plan." He told her, "But airplane food isn't good."

It was a lot less nerve wrecking than Michael had thought it had been. Luckily, Neela's parents were not there and Michael knew that was why he felt good. It was amazing to see how happy Neela was. A weight seemed to be lifted off of her shoulders as she hugged her sister.

"This is so good." Arati said munching on a sandwich. "I love American food."  
"Yeah, it's good." Michael chuckled.

"More!" Priya squealed reaching for some French fries.  
"Wait." Jovi blew on a couple and handed it to her.

"Priya is gorgeous." Michael said. Arati smiled.  
"Thanks. Teja and Chander are going to be even more gorgeous I think." She said, "I cannot wait for them to come."

"Soon." Neela said poking at her sandwich. "We have everything ready for them, but we just need to take a breather." Arati nodded.

"Don't over work yourselves before they get here or you're going to die." She smiled, "Twins are hard work from what I hear. I can't imagine two Priya's." Jovi chuckled loudly.

"Lord, me either." He said.

"Remember those twins who lived down the street from us?" Arati asked. Neela groaned and nodded.

"God, I hated them. They were feral children." She said.

"Susan and I were okay." Michael said.

"I know." Neela winked, turning back to her sister. The two of them began talking and laughing at once. Michael leaned back in his chair watching them. It was so refreshing seeing Neela so happy and comfortable. Maybe these few weeks were not going to be so bad after 

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	16. Wedding

November 17th, 2004

Week 34

Today was the day. Michael was going to marry the woman of his dreams. He felt like he was going to throw up. He felt like he was going to faint, but he was sure Neela felt the same way.

"I think, I'm going to throw up." Michael mumbled. Elijah picked up a small wastebasket.

"Here." he said with a chuckle.

"Don't be an ass." Michael looked in the mirror fixing his tie. "Is it normal to feel like you're going to pass out?"

"Yup." Elijah said when a knock came upon the door. James stepped in. Michael stared at his brother with a frown.

"What do you want?" he asked. James smiled softly.

"I wanted to check on my little brother." He said, "It's not like you get married every day."

"I'm sure you're thankful for that." Michael muttered.

"Mike, I'm wishing you luck here." James said, "I love you." Michael's face softened.

"I love you too, but I love Neela too." He said. James nodded.

"I know and I'm here to tell you that I'm welcoming her into my family." James said, "I want to be apart of the twins' lives."

"That means a lot to me." Michael said, "I don't want her race coming in between us. We were raised to be better than that."  
"So mother keeps reminding me." James chuckled extended his hand, "Can we start over?"

"Of course." Michael grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him into a hug, "You need to start over with Neela too."

"I have." James laughed, "I went in and talked with her. Michael, you're going to faint when you see her walking down the aisle towards you. She looks utterly gorgeous."

"She always looks gorgeous." Michael beamed. Steven knocked on the door.  
"Mike, it's time to take your place." He said. Michael licked his lips and nodded.

"All right." He said looking at himself in the mirror. "This is as good as it's going to get." Michael left the room. His heart was racing. It felt like it was going to burst. He knew Neela was probably freaking out. He hoped that her water would not break during the ceremony. He knew that they were cutting this very close. He stepped out onto the aisle. Everyone looked at him with large smiles on their faces.

"Oh Michael." Jacquelyn beamed with pride as she led her son to his place. "I'm so proud of you."

"I know." Michael rolled his eyes, kissing his mother's cheek. He glanced over at the pews. Everyone looked excited. He looked at all the flowers and the red satin draped over everything. It looked so beautiful. It had a nice Indian feel to it…Not that he was trying to impress neela's parents anymore.

"This is it." Elijah nudged his brother as the pianist began to play. Annika and Priya began to walk down the aisle. They threw red and white rose petals. They looked so adorable.

Then Abby began to walk down the aisle. She looked beautiful in the red sari Neela told him about. She smiled at him as if to warn him of the upcoming beauty. She stood in her assigned spot. Then the wedding march began.

The doors opened up and it was like Heaven's own doors opened up. An Angel was there. Michael had no idea what type of wedding dress Neela had picked out until that very moment.

She was dressed in the most beautiful white dress Michael had ever seen. It covered all her curves and bumps in the right places. Her veil made her look like she had a halo. Michael had never seen anything so beautiful. Tears swelled in his eyes as he watched her walk down the aisle towards him.

"Oh God." Michael whispered as Neela walked up to him. She grinned brightly seeing the tears trickle down his cheeks.  
"It's not that bad." She said.  
"You're so beautiful." He said, wanting so desperately to kiss her.

"Wait." Neela giggled.  
"Friend, family, We are gathered here today to witness the union of two people, Michael and Neela." The priest said. Michael took Neela's hands and gave them a squeeze. This was it.

* * *

The reception was huge. There was no denying it. The Indian band was loud and awesome. Everyone was dancing and laughing. Neela sat contently at the head table watching everyone. There was no way she was going to get on the dance floor. She'd go into labour.

"Here's some more cake, Mrs. Gallant." Michael smiled sitting next to her.  
"Mrs. Dr. Gallant." She chuckled. Michael nodded.

"I stand corrected." he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "We're finally married, baby."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Neela smiled.

"It's perfect." He said. Finally, his life's dreams were coming true. He had a gorgeous wife and soon, he would have gorgeous children. What more could anyone want?

December 1st, 2004

Week 36

Neela found it amazing that people addressed her as Dr. Gallant or Mrs. Gallant. It would take a while for her to get used to it. She found herself writing her name on a piece of paper as she relaxed in bed. She laughed with embarrassment when she caught herself doing it.

"Neela, are you up?" Michael called out as he walked into the house.  
"I'm awake but not up." She said fluffing her pillows. She had been having irregular contractions for the past couple of days so she had been staying in bed a lot more than usual.

"I bought you flowers." he walked into the bedroom with a bouquet of yellow roses. Neela grinned brightly.

"How beautiful." She extended her hands, "They're beautiful." Neela brought the flowers up to her nose. She smelled the wonderful smell.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked kissing the top of her head.

"Bad. Heavy. My pelvis is so sore I can't believe it." She said.

"Well it's shifting to help you pop those babies out." Michaels aid kicking his shoes off, "Any m ore contractions?"

"One at noon and one a three." Neela said. Michael got into bed with her.

"Okay. That is not bad. Have you lost your plug yet?" he asked. Neela shook her head.  
"Nope. I would have called you if I did so don't worry." She chuckled cuddling into him. "Can you believe this, Michael? At any moment I could go into labour. Chander and Teja could be in our arms tomorrow."

That thought scared the shit out of Michael. He wanted nothing more to be a father, but these months have flown by so quickly. He thought he would have had more time to prepare, but he did not. Neela was right. They were coming.

"It's pretty exciting." Michael smiled, "We're pretty lucky."

"Very lucky." Neela sighed, "But I'm still scared."

"About what?" Michael looked at her with a frown.

"The NICU." Neela said. Michael sighed deeply. "My baby brother died there you know."

"I know." He said. "There's a chance they will be in there, but it shouldn't be serious."

"Shouldn't be but we both know things could happen. The cord could be wrapped around one of their necks." She said, "We know the rate of stroke during labour." Michael laughed.

"Neela, stop thinking about that kind of stuff." He said. "Think about the joy you'll have when Teja and Chander are placed in your arms. Imagine them gripping onto your fingers."

"That will be kind of cool." Neela sighed, "But I can't help to think about what might happen."

"We may get in a fatal car accident on the way to the hospital or our house may burn up in a fire. We can play What-if's all day long, neela, but we're not going to." Michael said, "This is a happy time and only happy things are going to happen to us."

"I wish there was a guarantee though." Neela said.

"I know. Me too." Michael said.

"It'd make life a lot more easy." She sighed deeply. She knew she should be thinking like this.

"I'm here to make your life more easy." Michael kissed her cheek again. He hated hearing her talk so negatively. He supposed it was good for Neela to prepare herself, but…But it still scared

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join 


	17. Birth of the Gemini

****

December 15th, 2004

Week 38

7:21 am

It was cold outside. Last time Neela checked it was one degree out. It was even too cold for it to snow. She wanted to see the snow falling down for Christmas, but even more she wanted to have her twins home for Christmas.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Michael called out from the kitchen.

"Please. Put some marshmallows in it." Neela called out easing herself down into the chair by the window. She groaned loudly. He back was so sore lately. She hoped after she gave birth it'd feel better, but she had heard some horror stories.

"I already am." Michael chuckled walking into the bedroom, "Tada!"

"You're a lifesaver." She said grabbing the mug, "you don't have work until later right?" Michael nodded.

"Until then I'm all yours." He said leaning over and kissed her belly, "And yours and yours." Neela laughed running her hand over his head.

"You're the most perfect husband." She said.

"You're the most perfect wife." Michael sat up and kissed Neela. She sighed with happiness. There was no way she'd ever get tired of his kisses.

"I love you so much." Neela whispered. Michael smiled.

"I'm glad you still love me after getting you in this way." he said. Neela ran over her stomach.  
"Being pregnant with your children makes me love you even more…I think." She said with a playful grin. "You know, they say having sex induces labour."

"I know they do." Michael smirked, "Are you suggesting something, Mrs. Gallant?"

"No…" Neela grunted as she clutched her stomach. Michael watched as the colour drained form her face. She was having another contraction. She had been having more and more as each day passed, but nothing regular.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked. Neela shot him a nasty look.

"What do you think?" She snapped. He smiled weakly.

"Let's get you to bed." he said helping her to her feet.

"That's what got me here in the first place." Neela said crawling into bed. She wanted this to be over with.

"I know." Michael laughed setting her hot chocolate on the bedside.

"Michael…" Neela whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"'nother…" She moaned. Michael's eyes widened.

"That's impossible." he said as he watched her have another contraction. He looked at the clock. Only two minutes since the last one. Neela whimpered as she tried to relax.  
"Not impossible." Neela whispered. Michael backed away from the bed.

"I think I'm going to get the hospital bag." he said going to the nursery. Maybe this was it. Michael picked up the bag and glanced in it. Baby clothes, a book, granola, a CD, change of clothes. Everything was in there.

"Michael!" Neela cried. He bolted into the room. "Contraction."

"Oh Christ." he whispered. Another one, this was it. "This is it, Neela." he grabbed the cell phone and dialed the hospital. "Dr. Coburn please. It's an emergency." Michael pushed over Neela's shoes and helped her put them on, "Janet, It's Gallant. Neela's in labour…two minutes…One minute….We'll be there." he dropped the phone and helped Neela to her feet.

"It's time." She whispered.

"I know." Michael smiled. "We're having a baby."

"We're having two." She corrected him.

9:03 am

So they had been admitted. Janet was sure this was it. She wasn't going to let Neela leave regardless. Neela was n the verge of breaking down. This was really nerve wrecking for her.

"Are you ready to have your water broken?" Janet asked.

"I suppose so." Neela bit her lip.

"Can't it happen naturally?" Michael asked.  
"Sometimes water doesn't break. It'll help her labour along." Janet said, "There's nothing wrong with me breaking it. It'll just be messy."

"Do it." Neela whispered closing her eyes. Michael took her hand. Janet chuckled.  
"Okay, here I go." Janet said. Neela winced as she felt Janet invade her body. She felt her water rush from her body. "There you go…"

"Thank you…" Neela whispered.

"No problem." Janet chuckled, "That should help you along. I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thank you." Michael said kissing Neela's hand. "Almost, Baby."

"It could still be a day." Neela said, "Labour takes a long time."

"I know, but my mother survived giving birth to twins." Michael said. Neela sighed deeply.  
"The babies are healthy right?" She asked. Michael knew seeing Susan sometimes made Neela nervous.

"Yes, they're perfect." He told her.

"Have you called everyone?" Neela asked. Michael nodded.

"I called your mother first and she's going to call your family and then I called my mother and she's going to call my family. Jerry knows we're here so he's going to tell our friends here." Michael said, "I have everything covered."

"You're so smart." Neela smiled closing her eyes.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep? It's going to be a long day." He told her. Neela chuckled weakly.

"It's going to be very long." She whispered.

11:27 am

"Oh god." Neela moaned loudly as another contraction tore through her body. She couldn't understand how people had eight children. This pregnancy sucked.

"You're doing fine." Abby grinned brightly flipping through the magazine she just bought.

"Gee, thanks." Neela muttered. Abby looked up.

"You're doing a whole lot better than I would be able to do." Abby said.

"Wait until you have children." Neela said. Abby shook her head.

"I don't think I ever will." Abby said, "I don't want them to deal with my baggage." Neela shrugged.  
"All baggage ends when you have kids. Who you were doesn't matter anymore. It's who you are and who you will be that matters." neela said.

"Maybe so, but I think the addict I was will affect how I would parent." Abby said.

"Of course it will because it shaped you into the person you are today." Neela said, "I just don't want you to pas up having kids if you do want them. Do you?" Abby sighed.

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, but I'm not in a good situation right now to have one…or two…or three." Abby smiled.

"Ray is a good looking guy." Neela said. Abby groaned loudly.

"Ray is a thorn in my side." She said, "I couldn't imagine sleeping with him, none the less having children with him."

"It was just an idea." Neela giggled.

"A bad idea." Abby said, "But he is cute."

"Very cute." Neela said as Michael walked in.

"Who's cute? Me?" He asked. Neela couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yes you." She said, "You're very cute and so will our children be."

"She had three contractions while you were gone." Abby said.

"Where they bad?" Michael asked her.

"Oh they were just utterly wonderful." Neela smiled pleasantly.

"How do you think they were?" Abby asked him.

"Fine." Michael chuckled pulling up a chair, "It was a stupid question."

"Very." Abby chuckled as she stood up. "I'll let the two of you relax. You'll need it."

"I know." Neela said caressing her stomach, "Come back though."

"Oh I will." Abby said giving Neela a quick hug. "I want to see those babies."

"Soon." Neela smiled watching Abby leave the room. Frankly, she couldn't wait to see Abby's face when she showed her the twins.

2:31 pm

Michael watched Neela's face. With every contraction, He could tell that the pain was getting worse. It broke Michael's heart. He didn't understand how women could do this day in and day out.

"Janet said she'll be here in a minute to check on you." Michael said.  
"Can't you check my dilation?" NNeela asked, "You've delivered babies before."

"Very very long time ago." Michael said. "I was a med student."

"You still know how to check." Neela frowned deeply, "Why won't you do it?"

"It's not my job." Michael said as Janet walked in.

"Janet, I don't want you to check how far along I am." Neela said, "I'd like Michael to do it for me, but he refuses to do it."

"Why is that?" Janet chuckled looking at Michael.  
"It's not my job." He said.

"I've had a lot of father's finish birthing their children." Janet said, "it's nice to get the father in on the whole process. The bonding tends to be more when they do."

"Are you sure you want me to do it, Ne?" Michael asked.

"You can't kill me or the twins by just checking how dilated I am." Neela chuckled. Michael nodded slowly.

"Okay….I'll do it." He said picking up some plastic gloves.

"Thank you." Neela smiled closing her eyes. Michael took in a deep breath. He felt so strange doing this. It had been a very long time.

"Ah…." He mumbled, "Seven centimeters?"

"Is that a questions or a statement?" Janet smirked.

"Statement. She's seven centimeters." A smiled came across his face, "Only three more centimeters to go, Baby."

"Excellent." Neela smiled, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No. It's kind of cool." He said, "Dr. Daddy." Janet chuckled.

"You're coming along nicely, Neela." She said, "It shouldn't be too long now."

"I know." Neela said, "This is so exciting. Teja and Chander could come at any moment. We'll be parents any time now."

"I love it." Michael said, "But it's kind of scary, don't you think?"

"Some what." Neela admitted, "But women do this every single day. I can do it."

"That's absolutely correct." Janet said, "I can't think of any more stable people to have a child than the two of you. You'll be able to handle twins."

"Thank you." Michael beamed with pride. This was going to be exciting.

5:01 pm

"I know, Mum." Neela sighed on the phone. She had been on the phone with her mother for the past twenty minutes, "I'm trying to breathe. It's not so bad I promise."

"Yeah right." Michael muttered.

"Shut up…No! Not you! I was talking to Michael." neela shot Michael a look.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"I know, Mum….I know….Okay….I know." Neela sighed, "Dr. Coburn is here so I must get off the phone, but Michael will phone you once the twins have arrive." Neela hung up the phone.

"Where's Dr. Coburn?" Michael asked.

"Oh Shut up." Neela said tossing a magazine at him, "I just couldn't handle all those questions she was throwing at me."

"She's a mom. I'm surprised my mother hasn't interrogated me yet." Michael chuckled.

"Oh she will." Neela said shifting in her bed. "I can't believe how much pressure I'm having."

"Is it bad?" Michael asked. Neela shook her head.

"It's just uncomfortable." She said, "I'm sure it'll get bad soon enough."

"I think you're right." Michael said picking up the magazine. "What me to tell you a story?" Neela grinned brightly and nodded.

"Please. That sounds good." She said. Michael took her hand and though about it for a moment.

"Okay, Once upon a time there was a princess named Poonani. She was the most beautiful princess in Hawaii. She had dark skin and beautiful long black hair. One day, her mother told her that Poonani was promised to a young man named….Bert." Michael smiled. Neela chuckled gently. "Poonani was upset about her upcoming marriage to Bert because she didn't love him."

"Did she love anyone?" Neela asked.

"But of course, She fell in love with this hot young black slave that her kingdom had. He was very good looking. His looks made Poonani's heart stop beating whenever she saw him." Michael said, "Well, On Poonani and Bert's wedding day, Poonani ran away. She was terrified of Bert. She was running in the woods when she ran into the slave."

"What was his name?" She asked.

"Miguel." Michael grinned, "He stopped Nani and she admitted her love for him. He told her that he had been watching her for months now hoping she wouldn't mind a little black loving."

"Well, who would mind?" Neela chuckled.

"No one in their right mind." Michael said, "Well, Poonani and Miguel ran away together to the great state of Illinois, which just so happened to become a state the same day they arrived. The two married within the same week and had twelve babies within the next fifteen years."

"Lord, Twelve babies." Neela chuckled, "I can't imagine."

"They had Poonani Jr, Miguel Jr, Claire, Brooke, Kalani, Lana, Hank, Fifi, Bubba, Carolyn, Jason, and CooCoo." Michael grinned.

"They have a wonderful taste in names." She shook her head. "I hope we did a better job." Michael nodded kissing her hand.  
"We did a wonderful job." He said to her. He believed they did at least.

7:28 pm

Michael paced back and forth in Neela's room. He watched his wife. Her face was pale and she kept on groaning. Over the past hour her comfort level had drastically changed.

"Michael…" She whispered.

"What?" He looked at her, "Do you need me to get Janet?"

"Pl-please…" neela closed her eyes tightly. Michael walked out of the room. His heart pounded in his chest.

"Janet!" he waved her over.

"How is she doing?" Janet asked.

"I think it's time. Her contractions are so close and she's been shifting a lot…I just think it's time." Michael said.

"Well, why don't we go have a look?" Janet smiled walking into the room, "How are you feeling, Neela?"

"I need to push. That would help." She said.

"Well, let's see." Janet said putting on her plastic gloves. Michael stared at her with wide eyes. She examined Neela with a nod, "You're ready to start pushing."

"Thank god." Neela mumbled reaching of Michael's hand.

"Wow…" Michael said. His heart beat rapidly. This was it.

"Push, Neela." Janet commanded as another contraction ripped through her body. Neela took in a deep breath and pushed with everything she ha din her body. "Excellent."

"Oh my god." Michael said, "Oh my god."

"It'll be okay, Michael." Janet chuckled.

"Okay." he whispered.

"Oh Christ." Neela moaned.

"Tell her that she's doing a good job. Be apart of this, Michael." Janet advised. He nodded looking at Neela.

"I love you." He whispered. She looked at him and nodded.

"Okay." Neela mumbled as she pushed again.

"You're doing a wonderful job, baby." Michael said, "Push."

"Excellent." Janet smiled, "Suction. The baby's head is out."

"Hard part is next." Michael told Neela.

"All of it is hard." She whispered. Michael smiled kissing her forehead. Neela pressed her chin to her chest and began to push again.

"That it." Janet said sliding her hand beneath the baby, "Push harder, Neela, and it'll be out."

"Oh god." She moaned loudly. Tears swelled in her eyes. This was harder than she thought it was going to be.

"Come on, Neela." Michael whispered as Neela pushed.

"There we go!" Janet grinned gently pulling the baby out, "Towel. You have a beautiful baby boy." Michael looked at the small human Janet was wiping off.

"Is…Is he okay?" Neela asked staring at him. Janet flicked the bottom of the baby's foot and he began to scream.

"Oh god." Tears spilled down Michael's cheek as Janet handed him to his father. Michael held onto the screaming baby tightly. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, "Look…Chander is here." Neela smiled weakly.

"He looks just like his daddy." She said.

"Chander Taylan Gallant." Michael whispered kissing his son's forehead.

"Let the nurse take him and weigh him, so you guys can have another baby." Janet said. Neela moaned loudly.

"I don't want to." She said.

"You're going to have to." Janet chuckled. Michael was reluctant to hand Chander over but he did. Neela moaned loudly, but this time it was because she began pushing. Michael took her hand.

"Come on, baby. I want my family complete." Michael urged.

"I c-can't do this." Neela cried softly.  
"Yes, you can." He said.

"I'm so tired." She said. Michael wiped the tears off of her cheek.

"Push, Baby." Michael said. Neela gritted her teeth and pushed.

"You're doing wonderful, Neela." Janet said, "This one won't take as many pushes. Suction."

"I'm so proud of you." Michael beamed with pride.

"God." Neela cried loudly as she pushed.

"Whoa whoa, don't spit the baby across the room." Janet laughed. Neela pushed harder and Teja slid into Janet's hands, screaming. "Towel."

"She's here!" Michael cried. "Teja's here!" Janet placed Teja onto Neela chest. The nurse brought Chander back over.

"Sh-She's gorgeous." Neela whimpered, kissing her forehead, "T-Teja Monet, you're beautiful." Michael settled next to his wife with Chander in his arms. God, two beautiful little children. He was so blessed to have two very healthy children. Words couldn't describe the joys Michael was feeling in his heart at that very 

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	18. Double of everything

****

December 22nd, 2004

Life was utter amazing. It took four days for Chander and Teja to come home, but Neela and Michael were ready. Chander and Teja was perfect babies, even though they cried a lot. Michael beamed with pride.

"Come here, Princess." Michael picked Teja out of her crib. She clung to him as tight as she could. "Mommy is downstairs feeding Chander." He walked downstairs, cradling Teja like precious cargo.

"Teja's turn." Neela said laying Chander on his blanket, "Chander needs to be burped.  
"Got it momma." Michael said handing her Teja.  
"Hey, sweetpea." Neela smiled cradling Teja. She helped the baby latch on to her breast. She winced. "I'll never get used to this."

"What does it feel like?" Michael asked.  
"Like someone stapling your nipples." Neela chuckled. Michael grimaced. he was proud of Neela for all that she was doing for the growth of his family.  
"We're so lucky." Michael said, "We've been blessed."  
"I know." Neela said, "I still cannot believe that they're here. My little angels."

Neela groaned loudly as she opened her eyes. It was two o'clock in the morning and the twins were screaming their heads off. She nudged Michael.  
"They're both up." She mumbled. Michael grunted.  
"We just put them down." He said glancing at the clock, "Two hours ago. I need more than two hours of sleep." The two of them laid there, listening. Then Neela groaned.  
"I need help, Michael." She said sitting up. He watched her slide out of bed and move o of the room. Michael sighed deeply. No one told him twins were going to be this fun. His mother should have warned him. Wait, she did tell him. He just wasn't listening. Michael got out of bed and walked to the nurseries. Neela was in Chander's already so he went into Teja's. The baby was screaming her little head off.

"Daddy is here." He picked her up and looked at her tear streaked cheeks. "I feel like we just did this two hours ago. Wait…We did." He kissed her forehead and picked her bottle up off of the floor. Michael sat in the rocking chair and began to feed her.

Michael watched his daughter eat. Her little eyes were fluttering shut. Milk was dribbling out of her mouth. The sight made him smile. There was silence in the house. No babies screaming and no parents groaning.

"You are asleep." Michael whispered as he slowly stood up. He couldn't jostle her. She woke up at the slightest sound and the slightest movement. Michael carefully lay the sweet baby down in her crib. Michael still couldn't believe that little creature was his. It would never sink in.

December 29th, 2004

Neela sat in front of the television watching the news coverage of the Tsunami. Her heart thumped in her chest. She knew people who lived there. She had friends whom she couldn't reach. She didn't want to get that phone call…just like she didn't want to hear about Michael getting shipped off ever.

"Anyone home?" Jacqueline knocked on the back door and walked in.

"We're in the living room, Mom." Neela said tearing her eyes away from the television.

"Hey." Jacqueline tiptoed over to the swings and grinned at her grandchildren, "I haven't seen you in four days and it seems you're already bigger."

"They have Buddha bellies now." Neela laughed, "Can you believe this?" Jacqueline looked at the television and shook her head.  
"I'm trying to not think about all of this. I'll donate my money." She said with a sigh, "There's so much to be thankful right now. It makes you hold the twins a little tighter doesn't it?"

"Oh yes." Neela smiled watching Jacqueline pull Chander out of his swing.

"Did you know anyone who lived in that region?" Jacqueline asked. Neela nodded.

"A few handful of friends. I'm sure they're okay though." She said, "They weren't really close to the coast, but too close for my comfort you could say."

"If you need any help, let me know. The Gallants do have connections." She said. Neela chuckled.

"Michael already informed me of that." She said. "Thank you."

"No problem." Jacqueline said, "Mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead." Neela told her.

"I know before you and Michael were married, you were exploring a lot of different religions like Muslim and Judaism. Have you found one that suits you yet?" She asked. Neela chuckled at her terms.

"After being married in a Catholic church, I think it'll suit me just fine." Neela said, "But I do want to raise these children knowing about the Jewish people, Islam, Buddhists, and everything else. I think it makes people better knowing about everyone's different religions."

"I agree." Her mother-in-law said, "And I'll have you know, I was raised to be a wonderful black jewish girl, but it was when I met Mr. Gallant I started to explore other possibilities."

"You sound a lot like me." Neela chuckled.

"It's just that the Gallant men choose wonderful and Intelligent women." Jacqueline said.

"That they do." Neela looked down at her twins. "I have been blessed haven't I?"

"More than you know." Jacqueline said, "just wait until you have two walking twins, talking twins, and all of that stuff."

"I can't wait." Neela said sarcastically as Michael walked into the front door. He stared at his mother.

"Oh, hey." He smiled "what are you doing here?" Michael walked over and kissed each of his children and then his wife. It warmed Jacqueline's heart to see that.

"I just wanted to make sure Neela was all right and I wanted some grandbaby sugar." She said.

"Their sugar costs a home cook meal." Michael winked.

"Oh you hush." Jacqueline smiled watching her son with his children. He was so careful and treated them like china dolls. She had certainly done right when she raised him. Now he seemed to be doing right with raising his own children. As the Movie said, it's the circle of life.

http:groups. you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	19. No Life

**January 14th, 2005**

**Parenthood was a joy. There was no doubt about it, but Parenthood was also very stressful. Michael didn't know what was easier, working in the ER or parenting twins. Some days in the ER were easier but some were not.**

**"We need to call someone else in." Michael said.**

**"I'm trying." Susan growled as she slammed the phone down. "Kovac isn't coming in. he's sick apparently."**

**"Well, Me and you are here. Neela will be here soon. We're well stocked with nurses. Have you tried Morris or Jake?" Michael asked her.**

**"No answer." Susan said, "Let's just pray a major trauma doesn't come in. Three doctors can't run an ER."**

**"Is it possible to grab a doctor off another floor who isn't busy?" Michael asked.**

**"Maybe later." Susan said looking at the board, "Right now it's just me and you. Let's get this board cleared. Treat and street."**

**"Got it." Michael said as he grabbed a chart. He walked over to curtain four, "Melissa Rebo?"**

**"That's me." The young lady smiled. Michael pushed a wheelchair over to her. She was very pregnant. "Thank you."**

**"No problem." he pushed her into the curtain area. "So, tell me Melissa. What seems to be the problem?"**

**"I'm probably over reacting. This is my first child. But I was bleeding slightly this morning." Melissa said.**

**"How far along are you?" Michael asked.**

**"Thirty-Seven weeks." Melissa said. Michael nodded as he helped her up onto the table, "You have any children?"**

**"Two. Twins. My wife was a hypochondriac too." Michael chuckled as he snapped on his gloves. "All right, Ma'am. I'm just going to give you a quick examination. It'll be uncomfortable."**

**"All right." Melissa smiled weakly. Michael put on his plastic gloves as Chuny closed the curtain around them.**

**"How is it with Twins?" Melissa asked.**

**"Oh well. Stressful but wonderful." Michael said as he sat in front of her. He lifted up the sheet. Michael cleared his throat. "Chuny, can you tell Lewis that I will be tied up for awhile. Melissa Dear, have you had any kind of pains?"**

**"Just some back pain today." Melissa shifted, "Like now."**

**"That's because you're in labor and crowning." Michael said.**

**"Wh-What? I cant be." She said. "it's too early."**

**"Thirty-seven weeks is considered full term." He said, ":There's no way to stop it. The baby is coming."**

**"Oh god." Melissa moaned. Chuny came back in.**

**"OB is backed up. Triplets and twins galore." She said, "it's just you and me. Lewis is grabbing the warming tray."**

**"Great." Michael smiled, "You're going to have a baby, Melissa. I need you to push."**

**"I don't want to." She moaned.  
"Push!" Michael commanded. Melissa moaned as she began to push. This was exciting. Michael loved seeing new life coming into the world. "I need suction."**

**"here." Chuny handed it to him.**

**"The baby's head is out." Michael said, "do you have any names picked out?"**

**"I was going to do that this week." She mumbled. Michael chuckled.**

**"you need to think quick. Okay, push, Melissa." Michael said. Melissa pushed hard. Michael helped ease the baby's shoulders out, "Once more." Melissa followed his instructions and soon the baby was out. "you have a gorgeous baby girl."**

**"Oh god." Melissa panted. Michael cut the cord and put the baby on Melissa's chest.**

**"Congrats." He said. **

**"What's your name?" Melissa asked.**

**"Mine? Michael." he said. Melissa smiled looking at the baby.**

**"Then her name will be Michaela." She said. Michael beamed with pride. There was nothing better than seeing a baby come into the world but having one named after you…That was amazing.**

**January 29th, 2005**

**Neela stared deeply into Teja's eyes. Her hands crept up her legs and began to tickle behind her knee cap. Teja gasped and cooed. She had not yet mastered the art of laughing. Neela laughed for her and repeated the same action to Chander. He cooed with delight.**

**"You funny babies." Neela laughed as Michael knelt down in front of Chander.**

**"They're getting so big." Michael said rubbing Chander's stomach.**

**"They're a month hold. They got eleven more months before they get big." Neela picked Teja up. "We should take them out for their first real outing."**

**"In the snow?" Michael arched his eyebrow.**

**"Yes in the snow." Neela stood up with Teja on her hip, "Bundle them up and we can go out for lunch. We haven't been humans in a month." Michael nodded with a slight chuckle.**

**"All right. I can handle that." He said as they brought the twins into the nursery. It took the two doctors a full ten minutes to get the twins completely bundled up. Chander fought it tooth and nail. After Neela and Michael got themselves bundled up and the twins loaded in their stroller, they were off.**

**"It's not too bad out here." Neela said looking up into the blue sky.**

**"Thank god." Michael said. He didn't want to be stranded in a white out with twins. They walked down the sidewalk looking at all the beauty around them.**

**"Let's go over to Mel's diner for some food." Neela said.  
"Sounds good to me." Michael said pushing the stroller over a snow hump. They walked for another block before they saw Mel's diner. Each of them unhooked the carrier from the stroller and walked in.**

**"It's nice a warm in here." Neela grinned as she put Chander's carrier on the table and sat down. Michael sat down and pulled out a menu. It was nice being out of the house with the twins. A waitress walked over to them smiling.**

**"may I start you off with something to drink?" She asked. Neela nodded.**

**"Could I have a decaf coffee." She asked.**

**"And may I have Pepsi with very little ice?" Michael asked.**

**"I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress said as she walked away.**

**"Thanks for suggesting this." Michael said. "It's nice to be out and not at work."  
"Oh I know." She chuckled as she looked over the menu. "I think I know what I'm going to get."**

**"Me too." Michael said taking her menu. As soon as the waitress came over with their drinks, Teja began to fuss. "We're ready to order." he told her. The waitress nodded, "I'll have the turkey club with fries and my wife will have…."**

**"The ham club with onion rings." Neela said.**

**"All right. I'll put your order right in." The waitress said. Neela pulled out Teja's pacifier and popped it into her mouth. She immediately quieted down.**

**"I always vowed never to use these things." Neela said. Michael chuckled.**

**"Me too." He admitted. "We should plan a date or something sometime."**

**"And who would watch them?" Neela asked.**

**"Abby?" Michael asked.**

**"Oh that would scare her off of ever having children." Neela laughed, "Maybe your mom?"**

**"Maybe." Michael said as Chander began to cry. He rubbed his belly, "Shhhh, Buddy. It's okay." Teja's spit her pacifier out of her mouth and began to scream. Neela pulled her out of the carrier and began to bounce her.**

**"People are trying to eat." She said trying to calm her daughter down. Neela hated feeling helpless and hated having people stare at her. The waitress came over with their food as both twins screamed bloody murder. Neela looked at Michael sadly.**

**"Could we have these to go? I guess nap time is needed." Michael smiled weakly.**

**"Certainly." The waitress said. Neela sighed deeply. SO much for an afternoon out. Maybe they'd just have to wait until the twins were older in order to enjoy life.**

**http/groups. you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join**


	20. Happy Birthday

1**February 14th, 2005 **

**Michael slowly opened his eyes slowly when he smelled a wonderful breakfast being cooked. Why was Neela making breakfast? He rolled over and saw a green balloon tied o his night stand. Michael began to chuckle. Oh yeah, it was his birthday. He sat up and stretched. He reached over and grabbed his phone. He couldn't start his day without wishing his sister a happy birthday.**

**"Hello?" Susan answered the phone.**

**"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear sister. Happy birthday to you." Michael sang. Susan laughed.**

**"Happy birthday to you too dear brother." She said, "Still in bed?"**

**"It's a birthday tradition to call you before I get out of bed." Michael chuckled, "I hope you have a wonderful day, Suzie-Q."**

**"You too, Mikey." Susan laughed. They both hated those nicknames when they came from other people but for some reason, they accepted it when it came from each other. He stood up as he hung the pone up. He could smell a wonderful breakfast being cooked for him. He rubbed his stomach and he walked downstairs. Chander and Teja's giggles emerged from the kitchen.**

**"Everyone is up early." he said walking in. Neela rushed over to him and planted a wet kiss on his lips.**

**"Happy Birthday, Darlin'." She purred. Michael laughed**

**"Darlin'?" He asked walking up to the twins, planting kisses on their forehead.**

**"You're my darlin'." Neela said, "Sit down and relax. I made breakfast."**

**"Very good." Michael said as he sat down. He looked at the twins. They were busy gnawing on bagels.**

**"Eggs and sausage." Neela said putting the plate down in front of him, "I'll get you some coffee."**

**"Thanks, Babe." He said looking at his food. It didn't look too appetizing. He forked some eggs into his mouth. Was that a shell he just ate? "Ah, neela?"**

**"What?" She looked at him. Michael looked at her sparkling eyes. She was so happy and proud of herself.**

**"These eggs are terrific." He told her.**

**"Im glad. I had to make them in-between quieting the twins down." She said handing him his cup of coffee, "Did you call your sister?"**

**"Of course." He said, "So tell me, Wife. You have anything planned for the day?"**

**"Just to spend the day with the birthday boy." Neela said, "Do you want your presents?" Michael face brightened up.**

**"I have presents?" He asked arching his eyebrow.**

**"You have three presents." Neela said picking up two gift bags, "The pink one is from Teja and the blue one is from Chander."**

**"Very clever." Michael smiled. He reached into the blue bag and pulled out a maroon tie, "Oh very nice. I was just going to get a new one."**

**"Chander knows that." Neela winked. She was clearly enjoying this more than he was. "Teja's next."**

**"Okay." Michael laughed as he reached into the pink bag and pulled out a pin stripped shirt. "Wow, very nice. Thank you sweetpea."**

**"Daddy is going to look snazzy next time he goes to work." neela said.**

**"I certainly am." Michael said looking at his wife, "You have one too?"**

**"Of course." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.**

**"Neela, we're already married. You don't have to propose." Michael said. Neela giggled giving him the box.**

**"It's not an engagement ring, dumb A-S-S." She said, "Open it up." Michael smiled as he opened up the small box. His eyes widened as he found Small golden staff of Aesculapius cuff links.**

**"Wow, Neela. These are great." He said. Neela beamed with happiness**

**"I thought you'd like them." She said to him, "You're the best dressed doctor in that place. You should continue to be."**

**"You guys did a wonderful job." Michael leaned over and kissed his wife again. He moved to the twins and kissed them. "Thank you."**

**"No problem." neela said, "Do you want more eggs?" Michael looked at his plate, then back to his wife. He shook his head.**

**"No. I'm fine. I want to save room for birthday cake later." He said.**

**"All right." neela got back up to clean up the kitchen. Michael looked at the twins and shook his head. His birthday was wonderful. He just didn't want to die from food pinioning.**

**\February 28th, 2005 **

**Ahhh, the sweet necter of coffee was amazing. Neela could drink galloons of this stuff if she hadnt been breastfeeding. She closed her eyes just to enjoy the taste.**

**"Don't get too comfortable in here." Abby said as she walked to the coffee maker. "It's quiet now but it's sure to get busy."**

**"Oh I know." Neela sighed, "Who wouldnt have thought an ER would be quietter than my house?"**

**"Weird isn't it?" Abby chuckled, "Need a refill?"**

**"No. I shouldnt even be drinking this." She sighed as Haleh came in.**

**"I hate to break up social hour but there a multipule MVA coming in." She saoid. Abby gave Neela a look.**

**"See?" She smirked. Neela sighed as she stood up.**

**"What's the ETA?" She asked.**

**"Now." Haleh said. Sure enoughNeela heard the sirens. The ladies put their coffees down and jogged out into the ambulance aby, three ambulances were rushing to be first.**

**"One of these days we're going to have our own MVA here." Abby mumbled.**

**"I'll take the first one." neela said as Pam flung open the doors.**

**"40 year old man. Multipule head trauma. BP 145 over 90. Belly his tender. He loss conscieousness several time sin the rig." She said. Neela nodded.**

**"Trauma one. Sir, can you hear me?" Neela asked. The man gurgled. "I need some suction to clear his airway." As soon as they got into the trauma room, everyone went to work. Neela suctioned as much blood from his mouth as she could. "Get a portable in here. Sir, can you tell me your name?"**

**"Where's my daughter?" He cried. Neela glanced up and saw a little girl in trauma too.**

**"Dr. Lockhart is workign on her. Shes in veryg ood hands." Neela smiled as she touched his stomach. He screamed out in pain.**

**"Portable." Chuny said.**

**"Okay, Vests on people." neela said grabbing her. She pulled the machine down close to him. "I'm going to take a couple of x-rays to check out your chest. Chuny, page Dabanco. Im pretty sure we'll need to get him up there. Sir, Can you tell me your name?"**

**"Peter...Peter Ashton." He said. "My stomach. I cant feel it." Neela glanced around and grabbed the ultrasound.**

**"It's probably filling up with blood." She said to herself more than to Peter. Sure enough she saw his belly being filled. "Page Debanco 911 and tell them I'm bringing him up to the OR myself." neela laid his IV bag on the bed. "I'm going to bring you upstairs. We don't have time to waste. Whats your daughters name?"**

**"Anna." he said right befoe he passed out. Neela pushed the gurney outside of the trauma room just as Debanco came running.**

**"He's not stable but his belly his fillinig up quick. His BP is high. I just didnt think there was time to waste." neela said. Debanco nodded as he took hold of the Gurney.**

**"Good call. I have it from here." He said. Neela nodded as she watched them wheel Peter away. She sighed deeply and ran to trauma 2.**

**"How's it going in here?" Neela asked.**

**"A few cracked ribs and some stitchs and Anna here will be good as new." Abby smiled.**

**"Where's my daddy?" Anna whimpered.**

**"He went upstairs so the doctors can work on his belly." neela said, "Has anyone called her mom?"**

**"She's on her way." Abby said, "Want to stitch her arm while I stitch her forehead?"**

**"Sounds good to me." Neela pulled a chair up next to Anna, "Anna is a beautiful name."**

**"Thank you." Anna whispered.**

**"How old are you? 21? 30?" Neela asked as she began to numb Anna's arm. Anna giggled.**

**"I'm six." She said.**

**"Oh wow." neela winked as she began to stitch up Anna's arm, "Do you know what happened to the car, Anna?" The little girl nodded.**

**"Me and daddy were singing and then this big red car ran right into us." She said.**

**"Was it a truck?" Abby asked.**

**"No, Ma'am." Anna said, "It was long and a car."**

**"I'm a ma'am now." Abby chuckled. Neela smiled.**

**"Get used to it." She said. Now that she was a mother she was called ma'am a lot. Sometimes it bugged her and sometimes it didn't. Neela glanced at the clock. So much for a quiet day. She could hear more sirens. Today's lull was now over.**

http/groups. you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


End file.
